


The Newbie

by countvustafa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa
Summary: Oliver recently joined the LAFD. He was mentored by Chief Eddie Diaz. And he joined the 118 under Captain Evan Buckley. Something is off about those two and Oliver just cannot put his finger to...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/ Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 173
Kudos: 501





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver stared at the massive yellow building in front of him. He can't believe he is doing this. What demon had possessed him to actually do this unthinkable thing? 

The feeling of dread washed over him as he sees the American flag hovering proudly in the air. Oliver's knees buckled as he tried to absorb the majesty of it all. He could literally run back to his broken down car and leave this place and erase this stupid spur of the moment thing from his memory. Just another silly thing he did in an unfortunately long line of other silly things. 

But only a few meters up the stairs and through the main doors and he will be officially enrolling in the Los Angeles Fire Department Training Center. Something worthwhile and so out of his comfort zone. 

Oliver took a deep breath and took a step forward. 

To something new. 

What could possibly go wrong. Him fucking up another thing in life. Go figure. 

The introduction to the training was convened at the auditorium. People with families and loved ones all gathered and said their sad goodbyes to their sons and daughters. Some were crying. From the corner, Oliver saw someone with his entire extended family by his side and took up the seats behind him. Their faces were practically beaming with pride. 

Must be nice. 

It's was very unnecessary to bring family members and friends to this. It's just training. They will be out and about in a matter of weeks.

But deep down, Oliver silently wished he had someone to say goodbye to. Maybe a close relative. A friend. Just someone. He was envious of all the strangers around him. Even the kid sitting beside him with the half neon-green hair half firey-red hair had someone. And there he was, sitting alone with his rucksack tucked between his knees. Pathetic. 

He should be used to it right now. He has been alone for most of his eighteen years of life. 

A man got to the podium and began a speech. From his seat, Oliver observed that that man was not someone to be messed with. He was tall and judging by the bulging curves of his shirt, he looked like he was made of strong muscle. He had a powerful look on his face. He's definitely someone that means business. And Oliver does not want to get on the wrong side of that man. 

Eddie Diaz. 

The Fire Chief of the Los Angeles Fire Department. 

-.-.-.-

18 weeks went by like a breeze.

Oliver did not expect that the place where he initially deigned to join ended up being what he needed. 

The LAFD training centre had taught him so much. Oliver learned discipline, toughness, integrity, values and serving others. Day in and day out he learned something. Even learning the right way to polish his boots made an impact on him. Oliver took everything to heart. Sure, some days were tough. He has the scars to prove it. But that is what training is. You fail and you learn. From humiliation, you gain strength. 

And thank god for the training. His scrawny boyish body now had some definitions and muscle mass. He was no longer the skinny kid with the curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Now he could proudly say that he's freaking hot. 

But the best bits of the training were the officers. They have become his mentors; constantly guiding him, pushing him and always encouraging him to do his best. Oliver had grown to love and respect every single one of them. 

And none had played a more important role than Chief Eddie Diaz. 

Someone Oliver looked up to more than a mentor - almost in a fatherly way. 

Despite the extremely decorated exterior, Chief Diaz was every bit of a softball. Chief Eddie was kind and fair to the recruits but tough whenever they got to the physical training. And he gave the best advice. Oliver got to know this first-hand about it when things got really tough for him and he almost quit the program. One evening just as he was about to zip his rucksack and ring the bell, Chief Diaz invited him to his office and they shared a home-cooked meal. Oliver did not talk much. He listened as Chief Diaz rumbled on about how he deeply misses his son who is now in Denmark giving a talk about some robot he designed that could help disabled people manoeuvre on their own just by their finger movements. He then ranted about his idiot partner who got them a day ticket to Disneyland, more a gift for his partner than for Eddie. All Chief Diaz wanted was to go to wine country. 

Oliver was forever grateful for the night. Something just clicked inside him. 

It felt... homely. And it definitely lifted his spirits up. 

And thanks to Chief Eddie, Oliver spirited on until eventually graduating top of his batch and was scouted by almost every station in the state. 

"So, what did you pick?" asked Cheif Diaz. 

"Hmm, I think I am going to go with the 118," said Oliver, showing the signed formed. "Judging by their track record and the culture I think the 118 will fit me just nicely. Although I do like 119's location and the 114 is near Malibu. Never went to a beach before." 

Eddie raised his eyebrow at the boy and shrugged. 

"Is there a problem, Chief?" 

"Hmm. I don't think there's a problem with that one. Great place. Good team. I think you will be an amazing fit for them. But I do hope that captain of theirs get his head straight," said Eddie, shaking his head. 

Oliver stared at Chief Eddie with a frown. 

"Chief, do you have other suggestions?" 

Eddie shook his head and patted him on the head. 

"You'll do fine kid." 

Oliver shot a smile at Eddie and then starred at his signed form. By next week he will join one of the most impressive stations in the country. Headed by one of the best of the best. A legend in the fire department. Captain Evan Buckley.


	2. Chapter 2

When Oliver first laid eyes on the famous Captain Buckley, he honestly thought he was a magnificent Greek statue brought to life. Oliver did not expect Captain Buckley to be so impressively tall and stunningly beautiful. 

Oliver had seen Captain Buckley's picture before, back at the training centre when he was choosing his station. In the given folder, there was a professional picture of Captain Buckley and a short description of the captain. Oliver remembered reading something in Captain Buckley's description. He quoted some rediculous line from a Disney movie. It was very playful for a professional summary and it caught Oliver's eyes. At that moment, Oliver knew he wanted to work for 118. 

The captain glared at Oliver in threatening silence. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest. Oliver gulped. Captain Buckley's arms were huge and it looked like he could easily choke a person to death with his bare hands. What had Oliver done to deserve such punishment. He was not even late! 

The pair stood in front of the station for a good five minutes. Captain Buckley not budging an inch from his position. His eyes burning holes through Oliver's skull. 

"You're late." 

Oliver gulped. 

Impossible! 

Oliver checked his watch. He's sure he's more than half an hour early. Today was his first day at his new job and he made sure to leave at least two hours from his apartment. He wanted to make a good impression on his new team. Oliver even took the liberty to check the traffic times. God knows LA traffic. 

"I'm half an hour early, Captain Buckley."

Buck broke into a smirk and continued starring down at the recruit. 

"You like being a smartass? I say you're late. You're late!" 

Oliver gulped. 

"Sorry, Captain Buck." 

"Get your ass up to my office. I have a mountain of documents with your name on it."

"Alright, Captain Buckley." 

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Captain Buckley. Never, alright."

"Yes, Captain Buckley!" 

Oliver remained unmoved from his spot. He desperately wants to run and hide in a corner until the world ends. Nothing prepared him in the brief about Captain Buckley. He's so intimidating. Ungodly so. 

Why did all the senior officers gave him such rave reviews? Captain Buckley was fearsome and terrifying. The only person that said he didn't have his head right was Chief Diaz. He always trusts Chief Diaz. 

Oliver peaked at the station behind Captain Buckley. He does not know where to go first. Where to start. And where was Captain Buckley's office? 

"Now!" 

"Right, Captain Buckley." 

"Yes!"

"I mean, yes, Captain Buckley!"

-.-.-.-

A week excruciatingly went by and things definitely did not turn for the better. Every shift Oliver would be the very first one at the station, an unfair hour before his shift officially starts. Captain Buckley had ordered it. He was tasked to make eggs and bacon for everyone and made sure there was fresh coffee and tea available at the station when they arrive. 

After everyone arrives, Oliver was reminded that to shadow every single member in the station. Whatever ridiculous thing they ordered him to do, he must do. No exceptions. 

Everyone gave him demanding tasks. Clean the fire trick. Stock up the ambulance. Clean the station. Do the laundry. Sanitize the beds. Clean the toilets. Fluff up the pillows in the dorms. Buy candies for the kids. Write thank you notes to the fans. 

And none has more downright ridiculous demands than Captain Buckley. On his first day, Captain Buckley made sure that Oliver sat in his office and copy a copious amount of documents for him. Buck would be by his side berating him at every single spelling mistake and grammatical mistake. And since they were working twenty-four-hour shifts, Oliver spent a good half of that time in Buck's office writing until his hand becomes cramped and it made this ridiculous claw-like shape.

The next shift did not fair better. Oliver thought he was early. He has already gotten the transport thing down. Oliver had arrived at the station on time, exactly an hour before his shift officially starts. As he reached the station, Captain Buckley was already at the entrance with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
Shit!

"You will clean my jeep for today. And shadow Damian with cleaning the trucks."

"Yes, Captain Buck!"

When Oliver got to the parking lot, he was appalled to see the captain's jeep was filthier than a toilet seat. 

It took almost three hours until the captain's jeep was gleaming under the sun. Then Oliver followed Damian to the huge firetrucks and the man was kind enough to teach him all the technique to make sure an impressive shimmer at every angle. 

"How you're dealing with Buck?"

"Buck?" 

"The captain," pointed Damian. 

Damian was the first person to actually talk to him in the station. The rest mainly scoffed at him and treated him like he didn't exist. Oliver had to figure things out on his own without anyone's help. It was awful and humiliating. 

"He's... fine."

Damian broke into a laugh.

"It'll get better I promise you. You will love Buck. We all love him here. He's like our great buddy."

Oliver only managed a nod. 

Love him. Ha! 

Never in a billion years.

-.-.-.-

Oliver thought he was early. He took his normal route on the same exact time - a train ride from his neighbourhood and then a bus ride. As he woke up, he convinced himself that it was going to be a regular day; Being ignored by the team, not getting any real-life firefighting action outside the station, an unfathomable amount of chores, heaps of scolding from Captain Buckley, a mountain stack of paperwork. 

Oliver was rested during his break and was ready to take on another shift. 

And then he saw Captain Buckley standing at the entrance with a furious expression on his face. 

"You're late."

"Captain Buckley, I am more than an hour early-"

"You're late!" 

Oliver never expected Captain Buckley to get so close and yell to his face. This was a first. His voice was deafening. Almost as loud as being in front of a loudhailer. Oliver wanted to curl into a ball and cry the night away. He never felt so scared in his life. 

"Come here." 

Captain Buckley grabbed Oliver by the back of his neck and pulled him inside the station. 

Oliver tried eacaping, but Captain Buckley's grip was too strong. Oliver gave in and let himself be dragged by the back of his neck. It was humiliating and demeaning. 

Oliver prayed under his breath. He could already picture his grave, probably unmarked, hidden somewhere underneath the station in a bunker until someone discovers it by mistake. An unmarked grave with no tombstone. Who would've known he would be dead so young by 18. 

"Suprise!" 

The sound of party poppers broke the silence in the room. Oliver blinked. Inside the station, the room was decorated with wild coloured balloons and a large banner hung from the second floor. 'Welcome to the 118 Oliver!'. In the centre was a huge cake in a picture of Oliver on his graduation day. He looked so handsome in that photo. And he probably tasted delicious as a cake. There were plenty of drinks and rows and rows of egg McMuffins and hashbrowns. 

"Gotchu didn't we?" asked Captain Buckley excitedly, throwing an arm across Oliver's shoulder. 

"You should've seen your face. You look like you almost wet yourself."

Oliver blinked. 

So all this was just good old fun. All the chores, the side-eyes, the cold glares, the silence, the unfriendliness... It was just fake? 

Oliver glanced at everyone in disbelief. And then he turned to the cake in front of him. They made this entire thing; the cake, the tables, the balloons, the banner... For him. Oliver starred at the banner hanging from the second-floor railing. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. The poorly drawn banner deserves a place at every museum in the world. 

He then took in every single one of his team members, they were all clapping and cheering for him. Oliver suddenly felt unexpected tears welled up in his eyes. 

Never in his life. 

Anyone did anything for him.

And this was... just... so nice. 

"Is he..." 

"He's crying."

"Buck, I told you, you were doing it too much." 

"Oh god, Oliver!" 

Buck immediately grabbed Oliver by his shoulders and pulled the younger boy towards him. 

Oliver hid his face with his arms and sniffled. They must think he's pathetic now for crying in front of everyone. 

"Hey-hey-hey, come here you," said Buck softly, pulling him closer. 

"I'm sorry if I was harsh on you. It's this stupid hazing tradition thing. We haven't had a recruit in the 118 in years, and we were all too excited. We just wanted to mess you up a little. And teach you a thing or two. I apologize if I overdid it," said Buck earnestly. 

Oliver sniffled again. 

"Hey, come on. It's just all fun." 

Captain Buckley nudged playfully on Oliver's shoulder. 

All the stress and tension of the past two weeks suddenly melted like an iceberg in a summer's heat. Oliver was definitely overcome by their gesture. It was undeniably thoughtful and sweet. And now that he's thinking about it, it was some fun hazing, the team really didn't do anything bad to him. Plus he learned so much. 

Oliver wiped his tears and gave everyone a gracious smile. 

"There you go. And make sure every single one of these assholes apologize to you. It's not fair that only I do it," said Captain Buckley, pointing at the team. The rest of them ignored him.

Oliver laughed. 

"Oliver, what's a party without your party hat?" 

"Buck, would you do the honours?" 

"Of course I will. I am captain after all." 

Buck took the party hat from Denise and placed the silly prop on top of Oliver's curly head. 

"I officially crown you, Oliver, a member of the 118!" 

The crowd cheers.

"Picture! Picture! Buck and Oliver first," said Damian. 

"Come here, kiddo," said Buck, pulling Oliver closer to him. Oliver managed a wide smile. He never felt this much joy in his life. He'll remember this moment in his life for a long long time. 

"Perfect! Gosh, you two look strangely alike. Like you're related or something."

"Yeah. You guys look almost like father and son. I think it's the blonde hair and blue eyes. Only one is like a mountain and the other looks like he still needs to pack a few pounds."

Damian showed the picture to Buck and he smiled. Oliver had noticed it. It was a warm smile. Almost fatherly too. 

"Yeah, we do kinda look like father and son. Don't we, kiddo?" 

Oliver only smiled. 

Buck laughed and ruffled Oliver's curly hair. 

"Come on, let's eat up and then we can clear up together," said Captain Buckley.

He was too late. The team had already started eating and was already handing out pieces of the cake to everyone. Oliver stared at Captain Buckley. Chief Diaz was definitely in the wrong on this one. He's definitely is going to love working in the 118.


	3. Chapter 3

The 118 has become Oliver's family. 

Once the hazing ritual is done, the 118 instantly took Oliver under their wing and everything sort of falls nicely into place. Everyone was kind and loving and warm, and with every shift, they became more of a family to Oliver than anyone at the orphanage. Oliver was intrigued. So this is what the officers were hyping him about. Your station and your teammates will become your extended family. They repeated that statement multiple times throughout the training. So, this was what they meant. 

And Oliver loved it.

Every morning the 118 would sit together and eat breakfast. Some days they have toast, usually, it's scrambled eggs and sausages. The dining hall would be noisy with them talking about whatever football game was on the previous nights and gossiped about some celebrity or politician they had seen in LA. Regular happy conversation. They will eat together lunch and dinner. Every single shift. Captain Buckley made it mandatory. It was all so domestic and like a real family. Even more so, Oliver was elated to learn that they have shifts of who cooks and cleans. Two team members will cook. Another pair will clean. And another team will clean up after they all finished. In the process, Oliver learned that it's never a one-man show in the station. 

Ironic considering he did everything on his own for more than a month. 

Every shift Oliver would arrive at the station with a spring in his step. He looked forward to coming through the door and seeing the bright red firetrucks. Findin his name plastered on the station's shelf with his attire and equipment. It made him feel a sense of belonging. Whenever they have a case, Oliver would be the first in the truck, he still hasn't passed his license to drive the truck and he's already super excited about that. He loved everything about being a firefighter. And gosh did he loved jumping from the firetrucks. It made him feel all badass and cool. And it felt amazing to save someone's life. No matter how small. The gratefulness in their eyes as you bring them from a bad situation to safety. That exhaustion in their faces melting away. It kept Oliver going every single time. 

Everyone in the station was willing to teach him something. From cooking and cleaning. Everyone was a joy to be with. He couldn't pick a better station. And all this was because of Captain Buckley. 

Captain Buckley was an amazing teacher. Never coddling him. Always guiding him. He taught him a whole lot of safety and using different types of equipment and interacting with the victims and the families and working with others. Many things he never learned in the training centre. Oliver has learned so much from him. Captain Buckley is literally the best person to come to his life other than Chief Diaz. 

But Oliver could not help himself but have several questions for the captain, as apologetic as he is, why did he let him go through so much hell. 

They met in the dining hall after lunch. Apparently, Captain Buckley, or Buck as he preferred now, hates to work in his office. He rather worked in the open and has eyes and ears on all things. Plus, sitting in the dining hall, he could have one eye on the television where he can watch episodes The Crown. One thing he learned about Buck, never disturb him in the midst of any The Crown episode, and any superhero movie. 

The first thing Oliver asked regarded the mountainous paperwork that Buck made him do. Buck explained that learning to write a good report is as important as saving people's lives. Every captain in the country read those reports and they learn and reflect from every case. No matter how small it may seem. Always noting the mistakes and shortcomings, and finding ways to improve. A well-written report is vital in this field. And a good report may save more lives than he can imagine. 

And drilling him on the paperwork was just good old fun. Buck hasn't used SEAL voice in a while. 

Then Oliver asked about the super early call times. Since Buck knew that Oliver was living far from the station and had no personal transport - he sold his car for the flat deposit - he wanted to be sure that Oliver can be on time for every single shift. Having one man down as a firefighter is of great inconvenience. In this job, every team member is vital. One man short and things can go wrong very quickly. What if they have to save someone's life in the morning and because of Oliver's tardiness, they could not manage the manpower to save someone's life. They would have lost someone. Plus, Buck wanted Oliver to be prepared for LA traffic. Know all the alternative modes of travelling. 

The silent treatment and the side-glares? 

Buck wanted Oliver to be mentally prepared for the harsh treatment people will give them. Not everyone sees them as heroes. Not everyone understands their work. People can be cruel and mean. Much crueller than he can imagine. In many situations where they cannot save someone's life, the victim's family members will find the first person to vent to. And sadly, it will always be the first responders. They will receive unfairly harsh glares, screaming, booing, cursing, people throwing drinks at them. It's nothing personal, just part of the job. 

Also, being first responders mean being the first on the scene and constantly working with others. They don't have the luxury of working with only people they like. Many times you have to work from other organizations. Pompous FBI's agents. Rude and secretive CIA agents. The army. Life is like that. Not everyone is going to like you just because you're you. What if the person you're trying to save despises people with blonde hair and blue eyes, targetting them as all the wrong in the world. Are you going to weep in the corner and question why didn't he like you. No. What matters is that you have to do your job. Regardless of anyone's feelings. 

"And what about cleaning your jeep?" 

Buck shrugged and quickly got up from his spot and ruffled Oliver's curly hair. 

"I like a clean jeep. Hey, not everything has to be a learning lesson. Sometimes it's just good fun. Alright, gotta work, see ya, kiddo." 

"Meanie!" Oliver could hear Buck's laughs in the stairs. 

-.-.-.-

"Hey kid, want a ride?" 

Oliver blinked as he saw a large jeep stopped in front of him at the lonely bus stop. 

"Hey Buck, I thought you already left?" 

"Nah. I made a u-turn. I forgot some papers. Had to get it. Come on, I'll give you a ride anywhere you want. I don't have much to do anyway, I can use a good drive to clear the head," said Buck, nudging to the seat beside him. "Get in, before I get fine for stopping traffic." 

Oliver quickly grabbed his bag and rushed to the passenger's seat. 

"Where are you heading to?"

"San Pedro. Back to the flat. It's quite a long ride. You sure you don't have anything to do?" asked Oliver, confused with Buck giving him a free ride. "I'm not keeping you from anything right."

Buck laughed. "No, Oliver. You're not keeping me from anything."

Oliver glanced at his boss on the driver's seat. Buck has changed out from his regular working clothes and into some workout clothes. Oliver fumed, he was sure that Buck has something to do after work. Probably heading to the gym. He always heads to the gym before going back home. But why was he sending him home? He's flat is an hour and a half away from the station. Buck could do so many other things than send him back. 

"Are you sure?"

Buck hissed and playfully pat Oliver's head, "If you ask me one more time. I'll make sure you're cleaning the toilets for a month."

"Roger that."

The pair settled into comfortable silence in the jeep, letting the music playing from the radio to drown out the silence. To be completely honest, it has been a tough shift. And Oliver was more than glad that Buck has given him a ride. His body was still sore from all the work they had to do. At least now he can rest. 

"Anyways, what are your plans?" 

Oliver shrugged, "Nothing much. I have some laundry to do. Other than that, I'm trying to save some cash. This is my first job and all. And..." 

"And?"

"I technically can't drink or do anything. Still 18 and all. Being 18 in LA sucks. You can't do anything. No clubs. No drinking. Haven't taste a beer yet. And everyone goes on and on about the bar you guys love so much."

Buck lets out a laugh. 

"I forgot you're still a little baby," teased Buck in a baby voice. "Teenie tiny baby." 

"Hey," chided Oliver. "I may be a kid but I'm already a fireman." 

Buck laughed again, "Big whoop, kiddo. I was 18 and was halfway through my Navy SEAL training."

Oliver's eyes widen in surprise. 

"No way!" 

"Yeah. I completed the physical training and everything. It's the mental training that I didn't agree with," mentioned Buck. "Don't let the muscles fool you. I'm really a big softie." 

Oliver snickered, "You literally tackled the arsonist to the ground like he was a freaking doll! Some softie you are."

"Hey, he didn't break anything," retorted Buck. "And that was a last resort too. Don't follow everything I do. Only follow the good ones."

Oliver and Buck laughed in unison. 

An unfortunate incident happened on their shift yesterday. They got a call that a small factory was on fire. When the 118 reached the site, they only had to contain the fire before it spreads to the neighbouring buildings. The fire wasn't that bad, and they were able to control the flames in a short period. The team was in the midst of almost putting out the flames when an unexpected Molotov flew to the neighbouring factory, causing another fire. The fire was bigger in the second site than the first one. In a moment, the flares from the second site reached the first building, causing it to burn again. 

While the team was putting out the fires on the second site, Buck somehow noticed something was off and managed to spot someone hiding behind the shadows. He quickly cornered the guy before he gave chase. Buck raced after him and tackled him to the ground. When he checked the guy's backpack, it contained a couple of bottles of kerosine and a bunch of firestarters. Buck quickly handed him to the cops. 

"So, how'd your parents take it when you joined the LAFD?" 

Oliver went silent. 

"Did they scold you or call you every second to make sure you're okay? Damian's family still calls the station sometimes to make sure everyone is okay. Don't tell him I told you, I still want his mom to keep me in her good books. She makes a mean apple pie. The best ever! Anyways, how'd your parents reacted? Were they happy, excited, angry, furious?"

"Um, I don't have... Parents," said Oliver softly. 

"I mean I do have them. I just never met them. I was found in a bin." 

Buck turned to the boy beside him, he could feel Buck softened beside him. 

"I'm sorry, kiddo." 

Oliver shrugged. 

"It's okay. Never met them so it's not a total loss. Couldn't miss what you never had right? I was raised in an orphanage until I got too old. Then been living on my own."

Oliver could tell that when he told Buck of his situation it sort of affected him. Poor guy. Buck was suddenly silent and was focused on the road ahead of them and there was an apparent frown on his face. 

"Damn. I apologize for asking you about it," said Buck softly. 

"No, it's fine. You're the first person to ask about it. Other than Chief Diaz. You two are the only ones that know the whole thing." 

"Chief Diaz, eh?" 

Oliver nodded. Buck's tone suddenly got low. This happened with Chief Diaz as well when he mentioned Buck's name. Oliver remembered when Chief Diaz asked him about which station he chose and he replied the 118, Chief Diaz's voice also got low. Did they know each other? 

"I assume he was in charge of your training?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah. He's literally the best. I never met someone as smart as him-"

"Hey, what about me? I thought we've had something there," interjected Buck, faking hurt.

Oliver chuckled. 

"Fine. You're up there as well. Like two dads. Always bugging me non-stop," teased Oliver. 

"You do know that now people can have two fathers and two mothers. I know they didn't allow gay marriage during the eighteen hundreds. But in the twenty-first century, we have all sorts of different families."

"Hey! I'm not that old. I'm only 39!" 

Oliver cringed. 

"That is not helping your case." 

With a free hand, Buck managed to ruffle Oliver's curly locks. 

"You remind me so much of Christopher when he was eighteen." 

-.-.-.-.-

"Buck, we have a guest," announced Damian from the entrance. 

Oliver paused from cleaning the rims of the truck and searched for the guest aforementioned. At the entrance was a tall tan man wearing smart black slacks and a starched shirt. Oliver recognized the brown hair and handsome face anywhere. 

"Chief!" 

"Oliver!" 

Oliver quickly jogged up to Chief Eddie and eloped him with a tight hug, avoiding his dirty hands from touching the Chief's pristine white uniform. 

"How are you, Oliver?" asked Eddie, looking at him up and down. "Settling well? You look like you've grown taller." 

Oliver blushed. Chief Eddie had noticed that he indeed grew an inch taller since last their last meetup. He's now almost 5'10. Still two inches below the Chief. Not to worry. He still has much growing to do. 

"Yeah. Buck- I mean Captain Buckley and everyone has been amazing. I'm really grateful for everything," said Oliver earnestly. 

"Great to hear. You look like you belong in the 118," noted Eddie, impressed by how settled Oliver looked. 

"How are you, chief?" asked Oliver excitedly. 

He hasn't seen or heard from Chief Diaz since the graduation. Oliver thought that once he finished the training, they were going to keep in touch. Chief Diaz has played an important part in his life. He was his stepping stone and his rock. Without him, Oliver would not be here at this job. And losing contact with someone he looked up upon would be a great loss for him. Oliver beamed as he stared at his chief. He still looked as fit as ever. Hard to believe this guy was in his mid-forties with an adult son. He still looked like he's in his early twenties. He missed the times they would sit in his office and talk about everything under the sun. Those moments were what kept his sanity during training. 

"I'm well. Better now seeing you here," said Chief Eddie, winking at Oliver. "Do you hear that? The sound of vultures hissing or is it just me?"

Oliver was confused. 

What was the Chief talking about. There's no such vultures in LA. 

"Oh, what do we have here?" 

Buck appeared at the entrance and interrupted their little reunion. 

"Mediocracy. Incompetence. Laziness. Poor leadership. I can go on and on." 

From their spots, Buck and Chief Diaz sized each other up. And Oliver was situated uncomfortably in between these two gods. The warm smile disappeared from Eddie's face as Buck appeared. Oliver kept darting from Eddie to Buck. There was definitely some tension between these two men, he could practically cut it with a blunt knife. 

"Captain."

"Chief."

"I see you've met my recruit."

"I trained your recruit. He's my recruit first."

"Once a recruit is in my station. He becomes my recruit." 

"First impressions are the most important ones." 

"Have gotten your head checked? I see old age has caught up to you." 

"And you too." 

Oliver bit his lip. 

"Please, if you can proceed to the office." 

"Yes."

What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver fixated on the lecturer's words.

The speaker was explaining the current expansion in the field of robotics and how it can help handicapped people lead a better and higher quality of life. Oliver never thought he would be interested in this topic, he always thought all these computer stuff to be so god damn dull. This morning he had to drag himself to the community college for the lecture. Oliver was cursing up and down as he waited for the course to start. 

And as it began, the speaker instantly grabbed his attention.

The speaker first introduced to the audience the struggles and frustrations of handicapped people. Sometimes, simple everyday tasks like grabbing things from a shelf would be an arduous task and they require something to assist them. And then he pointed out how during emergencies, people with disabilities are more likely to be neglected in the chaos.  
Oliver never thought about any of this. Something about the speaker's words resonated deeply in him. He never imagined himself being in other people's shoes. He can only envision how hard it must be for them in emergencies. 

Oliver diligently took down notes. Some points he could make to Buck.

By the end of the lecture, the speaker revealed that he was born with cerebral palsy. As a kid, he was blessed with wonderful parents, family members and friends that raised him to be independent and never treated him like he was any less. He shared how an experience being trapped in the chaos of a tsunami and how it impacted him and made him think about others like him. 

The speaker studied hard and became a computer scientist. And he dedicated an enormous effort to help people like himself. From his research, he developed a special type of boot that enabled people with difficulty to walk. His invention could help people like himself, stroke patients, and countless other possibilities.

Once the lecture was over, Oliver climbed down to the stage to meet the speaker. He was surprised no one came up to the man. Whatever. Their loss.

"Hi, mister Christopher."

"Hello. And please don't call me that. You make me sound older than I am. I'm only twenty-two," pointed Chris, running a hand through his wavy brown locks.  
"It's just Chris, man. Yup, that sounds much better. Anyway, you have a question?"

"Yeah. Your talk just now was great and I learned a lot. Thank you so much for opening my eyes. I never really thought about how rough it would be for others," expressed Oliver.

Chris smiled at the younger man, "No, problem, man. It's my job."

"You have no idea how good it was. Especially in my field. We could help more people that way. I jot down notes and everything. I'm a firefighter by the way."

"That's a great career to have. I know plenty of firefighters. Practically grew up with them. Most of them are retired now. They're a big part of everything I do. All inspired some sort from their experiences and also mine. Maybe you've met them?"

Oliver shook his head.

"Nah, don't think so. I'm still new. I hardly meet anyone."

Chris shrugged, "You never know. It's a really small world out there. All firefighters know each other. They have this crazy brotherhood between them. By the way, I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Oliver," introduced Oliver himself.

"Nice to meet you, Oliver. And I want to thank you for being so attentive. Normally people can't wait to leave. I probably just bored them to death. The only people who listen to these things are most health companies, and we all know they're looking for some sort of new things to sell to people. Ka-ching!. If you know what I mean."

Oliver nodded his head vigorously.

"Their loss. I think you're awesome. And that last part when you showed everyone you were using those boots you invented. Very, very cool! I would have never guessed you were using that robot thingy to help you walk if you hadn't told us. It looks so natural."

Chris let out a huge laugh.

"Thank you. By the way, are you free right now? I would love to have company for lunch. It gets boring going to these places and eating alone," said Chris, putting a friendly arm around Oliver's shoulders.

"These things always have me some ruddy bento box somewhere. And they always insist on giving me more than one box. I always end up giving it to someone."

"You don't have to. I'm just taking your time," stammered Oliver nervously. "I'm an idiot. You probably don't want my company. Really. You don't have to."

Chris laughed and the pair started walking together to the exit.

"Come on, man. Those bento boxes need some attending to."

Oliver beamed. Wow. This Chris guy is really really cool.

"Yeah, sure. Why not."

-.-.-.-.-

"Is he always like this?" whispered Oliver to Damian, pointing to the corner where Buck was showing off one of their equipment to the school kids.

"Always has and always will be."

That morning, the 118 has some special guests at the station. The neighbourhood elementary school has a school excursion to the 118.  
Buck gave a presentation to the class about what does a first responder and firefighter do. He then educated them on fire safety and what everyone should do in an emergency.

This was Oliver's first time seeing a school excursion. The kids were impossibly cute. All tiny with bright and lovely faces. He loved their enthusiasm.  
Although Oliver worked at the station, he was listening to Buck's presentation. It was light and informative, and Buck was an entertaining presenter.  
He made their job sound exciting and cool. And the kids ate up every single thing. 

Once the presentation was over, Buck told the team to do their regular chores. He will later go to their stations with the kids and explain to then the importance of what they were doing.

"He's like a human version of a Golden Retriever. I've never seen anyone that happy to be around other people before. And it's so freaking early. I'm already exhausted, and I would literally pass out when my head hits my bed. And here is our boss entertaining little kids like he got all the energy in the world. Where'd you think he gets his energy from huh? Does he have like a secret fridge of Redbull lying around somewhere?"

Damian chuckled.

"You should've seen him when I first got here. This Buck is like a way mellowed version. This is like a Buck 5.0 with a slower RAM. The Buck from five years ago was crazy. He was always going a million miles at once. And he was a daredevil too. He once climbed at the edge of a building without any safety harness, just to save some idiot's life. And believe me, everyone's blood pressure skyrocketed like a bitch. The previous captain gave him hell for a month for being so careless. I never heard the captain yell at someone like that before."

"I would love to meet that Buck," said Oliver softly.

"Ha! You wouldn't want to meet that Buck. He's insane."

Oliver pouted. He cannot imagine it. Buck as a crazy daredevil. When did he change?

Whenever the 118 went on calls, Buck always prioritized the safety of the team. Many times Oliver tried to be a hero and wanted to take do a risky save and in moments Buck would instantly force him out of it. He would make all these crazy threats like cancelling his probation and firing him on the spot until Oliver was forced to retreat.  
Oliver felt slightly disappointed that he didn't get to meet daredevil Buck from many years ago. They probably would've been good friends.

"Oh, don't give me that look."

"What look?"

Damian scoffed.

"The whole I-wish-he-was-my-dad-look," pointed Damian.

Oliver instantly went red.

"I do not think that," denied Oliver instantaneously.

"Sure, you don't."

"Please. Buck is too busy thinking of really important stuff. He got no time for stupid problems like me. He has bigger things to do. Better things to worry about. Something worthwhile. Why would he care for a random desperate eighteen-year-old."

Damian guffawed and shook his head at Oliver.

"You know what, you really do remind me of Buck. Beside the blonde hair and blue eyes. You two are just too thick for your own good."  
Oliver can't help himself but chuckle at the comment.

"By the way, do you know what is going on between Buck and Chief Diaz?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Chief came to the station the other day. Everything was fine and dandy until he saw Buck. I swear when they met, there was this huge tension in the room. The next thing I knew, they were throwing insults at each other. I was so scared someone might throw a punch."

Damian laughed hysterically, not answering the question.

"You really are an idiot."

Oliver frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Gosh, this is hilarious."

-.-.-.-.-

Dark clouds still hovered over LA. The weather channel had mentioned that the city will be expecting heavy rainfall for a few days. A huge hurricane has just moved near the outskirts of the city.

The downpour already caused some major disruption. There were several flooding in the city, and traffic stopped entirely. Windows were boarded up and everyone was ordered to stay indoors.

All hands were on deck. The 118 was prepared for any emergencies.

They received a call to a huge construction site. The heavy rain caused a minor landslide from a neighbouring hill and ended up pouring over to a huge construction site. The landslide knocked out the building's foundations and caused a huge sinkhole in area. Many workers were trapped.

The 118 was warned that the site was still unstable and there was a possibility of another huge sinkhole happening.

The 118 was working hard against the clock to find everyone trapped underneath all the dirt. They were already working for more than 48 hours and in terrible conditions.  
After a few hours of tireless searching, the first responders already rescued most of the workers. But a couple more were still missing. The darkness and downpour made the situation incredibly difficult for everyone.

Oliver and the team were working hard to free a man's lower body from all the mud and dirt. The poor man has been trapped for hours and was slowly losing consciousness. Once the man was freed, they quickly put him on the stretcher and rushed him to base camp.

Oliver was on his way back to regroup when he felt the ground suddenly vibrated underneath him.

The next thing he knew, he was falling a couple of feet underground.

All he could see was was the pitter-patter of the rain and then complete darkness.

-.-.-.-.-

When Oliver woke up, he found himself in an unfamiliar room.

The lights were overbearingly bright and the place smelled sharply of alcohol sanitizers. Oliver let out a loud groan as he tried to move his head. His entire body felt like it weighed a million pounds.

Oliver never laid in a hospital bed before. The room was awfully bland. There was an IV drip attached to his arm and he had all these wires coming out different parts of him and they were attached to all these machines. Has he become a robot?

"Look who's awake."

Oliver turned to see Chief Eddie standing by his bedside with a drink in his hand.

"How are you feeling?" asked Eddie softly, taking a seat on the vacant chair beside the bed.

"Like I just got hit by a bus."

Eddie chuckled and put a comforting hand on Oliver's very matted hair.

"You need a shower. I tried to be nice. You reek, kid," teased Eddie, running a hand through his curls. 

"And has the Captain ever told you to cut your hair? It's getting a bit long. I think there's something in the rule book about long hair. If you can only give me a second to look at it, I'm sure I'll find something."

Oliver scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Oliver curiously. "Shouldn't you be drilling recruits on proper form when holding a hose or something?"

Eddie shrugged.

"Can a superior officer be concerned for his people without being interrogated?"

Oliver shook his head vehemently. He wasn't interrogating, he was just very curious. Chief probably has some important stuff to do, especially with the downpour happening in LA, but instead, he is sitting by his side.

Oliver was touched that the Chief even bothered to visit him in the hospital. To be honest, this was his first time being hospitalized. And Oliver was glad that the Chief was his first visitor on his very first trip to the hospital.

"What happened?" asked Oliver softly.

"You fell."

"I fell?"

"Yeah. You fell from quite a high place. You're lucky it was nothing," said Eddie sounding extremely relieved. "Just a few bruises and a hairline fracture here and there. Nothing serious."

"Oh. Thank god."

Oliver paused. So, he just fell and blacked out. Wow. His first injury at work.

"Did we save everyone?"

Eddie paused and took a sip of his drink.

"How about you rest up first. I'll go get the doctors."

Oliver nodded.

"How's the team?" asked Oliver nervously.

"Some of the team members are still at the site. Some are resting. There are still some things to take care of. Nothing big. Do you know, your captain yelled at me when we were getting you to the ambulance. I think that's insubordination, don't you think? There was no way he's allowed to yell at me. I have a higher ranking than him."

Oliver chuckled. He cannot imagine a panicked Buck yelling at Chief Diaz. That's just unheard of.

"And your Captain has a message for you. He said to tell you immediately after you wake up."

Oliver went bright red. "Oh, what did he say?"

Chief Diaz shook his head and laughed.

"He said that he's still young - or so he thinks, he's in denial - and he doesn't want any white hairs. And he's going to bench you forever if you ever make him worry like that again."

Oliver suddenly felt warm across his heart. Captain Buck was worried about him. Cheif Diaz was by his side when he woke up. This must be a dream. The two most important figures in his life were concerned about him. It felt nice.

"Rest up, kiddo. I'll get the doctor."

"Alright, Chief."

"By the way, do you need anything from the vending machine? The food here is really bad."

"Do they have those pocket sandwiches? I'm so hungry, I can literally eat a horse."

Eddie bellowed a laugh.

"And risk getting a scolding from Maddie and Hen. You're out of your mind, kid."


	5. Chapter 5

"So Oliver, are you excited? It's your last day today," asked nurse Maddie, strapping the blood pressure cuff on his arm.

Oliver shrugged.

It was bittersweet that he was leaving the hospital so soon. The doctor kept him for only four full days, his injures were very minor and they only kept him there for observation.

The days flew like a blur, a majority of them he was completely knocked out or high on meds. Oliver was a tad bit disappointed that he didn't get to enjoy the full hospital experience. He was looking forward to catching up with some of his Netflix shows. He just made an account the week before the accident, Chris had recommended him some must-see shows.

"Disappointed you won't get any more cookies?" teased Maddie, pointing to the wide arrays of gifts that surrounding Oliver's bed.

Oliver flushed, seeing all the stuff had got. There's a silver lining to the accident.

The 118 would visit him sporadically during work hours and they brought all the snacks and gingerbread cookies that he wanted. Damian even let him burrow his kid's Nintendo Switch for the lonely nights, which he never got to play. In the evening, Chief Eddie would pop by. Bringing along his Tia's dishes, which were the most delicious things he'd ever tasted. He would beg Eddie to bring him more. Often putting pouting like a little child at his boss' boss. Oliver has become a spoiled brat.

"Are you guys sure I don't need to stay here for a few days?"

Maddie raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

"That's a question I hardly get asked. People normally can't wait to get out of the hospital. Your Captain sure is one of them-"

"-Buck?"

Maddie nodded. "He's the worst patient ever. I thought he would grow out of it. Guess not. There was an accident a couple of years ago, nothing serious, and he had to go through a routine surgery. Two hours later, he was begging the doctor to let him go. The doctor thought the anaesthesia didn't work. I just started out working as a nurse again at that time, they called me up to just to talk to him."

Oliver laughed, "That does sound like him."

"Well, he's a pain in the ass when he's injured. That's for sure," pointed Maddie, removing the cuff from Oliver's arm.

"Your pressure is great. Your IV is done. You've gotten your notes and the meds. You're good to go, Oliver. Do you have anyone picking you up?" asked Maddie.

Oliver shook his head.

"I'll probably just take an uber home. It's not that far-"

"-He's riding with me."

Speak of the devil. Buck appeared in the room with a wide smile and wearing his out-of-work clothes.

"Hey, you!" greeted Maddie, pulling Buck into a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Maddie. How're Chim and the kids? Do they miss their favourite uncle?"

Maddie rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course they do. They keep asking when are you coming to visit them again. It's only been three days. And please, don't buy them any more gifts, you're overly spoiling them. I've just confiscated Andy's bike yesterday because he left it in the driveway again," scolded Maddie.

"And that is why I am everyone's favourite uncle," boasted Buck proudly.

Maddie rolled her eyes at Buck.

"By the way, Chim is planning a party on Saturday night. Just some pre-Christmas stuff. Are you coming?"

"And miss having everyone there?... Hells no! Save me a seat. This time I'm not sitting on the kids' chair again. Those things hurt my back when I crouch down for too long," shaking his head and holding his lover back.

"You don't have to you know."

Buck shot a glare at Maddie, who seems to be completely immune to Buck's death glare.

"Are you kidding? When a four-year-old tells you to join her at her kiddie table, you join in Maddie. No excuses. It's practically the rule of life," said Buck in a deadpan manner.

Maddie sighed and turned her attention back to Oliver who was enjoying the interaction between the two.

"You see this, Oliver? This is your Captain. The only conversation he can make is with four-year-olds," teased Maddie.

Oliver and Buck laughed in unison.

"Anyways Oliver, I'll see you very soon for your check-up. I have some rounds to do. Buck knows the ins-and-outs of the hospital, he's been here more times than I can count. You're in safe hands," said Maddie hastily, patting Buck's head.

"Ha ha!"

"And Oliver, please no excessive movements for at least a month, until your next check-up. Buck, make sure he does that," pointed Maddie, shooting a look at her younger brother.

Buck playfully saluted Maddie. Oliver laughing at Buck's antics.

"Sisters."

-.-.-.-.-

"No, absolutely not!"

"Why?"

"I don't trust you," pointed Oliver.

Chief Eddie faked hurt and shot a glare at the teenager.

"You might as well shoot me in the heart with an arrow, Oliver. You just killed me. Come on, kid. It'll just be a little trim. I'll take an inch off the sides and the back," said Chief Eddie, pointing his fingers on the back and sides of Oliver's head.

"No."

"I cut my own hair all the time and my kid's and nephew's, you're in good hands. I just cut my nephew's hair for prom last week," defended Chief Eddie, proudly showing the hair trimmer at Oliver.

"If I say yes, will you stop bugging me about my hair?"

Chief Eddie nodded and cross his fingers.

"Fine."

"You're going to thank me after this. I've just saved you fifteen bucks."

Oliver let out a grunt and sat at the chair in the bathroom. Chief Eddie threw a plastic cover over his body and he turned on the machine. Oliver could feel the Chief running the trimmer at the back of his hair, and then a cloud of curly blonde hair fell on the floor.

"How'd your hair still very blonde and curly? And it's really thick too," pointed Eddie, messing up his hair.

Oliver shrugged.

"It's even curlier than your captain's in the morning."

Oliver fumed. How'd the chief know about that?

In fifteen minutes, Chief Eddie was done and Oliver's head felt so much lighter. He looked in the mirror and saw what Eddie has done. It's not bad. His sides and back were trimmed, and he still kept it long at the top. He looked good.

"See, I told you. I'm a pro," said Chief Eddie, showing a proud smirk at Oliver.

"Fine, you're right. It looks good. I'll go clean up, aite."

After Oliver showered, he returned to the living room to find Chief Eddie flipping through his photo album.

"Chief, what you got there?"

Chief Eddie paused and closed the book with a thud, and placed it back on the floor, where most things are kept since there was hardly any furniture in the house.

"Sorry, Oliver. There was just nothing to do here. And this was the only thing available," apologized Chief Eddie.

Oliver shook his head and took a seat on the floor beside the Chief. He then took the thick photo album and placed it on his lap.

"Sit down, old man, because I'm going to give you a long ass tale-"

Chief Eddie suddenly smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch, what was that for!"

"You said a curse word. No cursing in front of me-"

Oliver rolled his eyes at the older man and he swore he felt the chief grinning at him, "As I was saying; this is the life story of how the great Oliver come to be... Tada!"

Oliver opened the book dramatically to the first page, at the back of the cover was a note written in neat handwriting. And then a small picture of a cute cherub little baby boy.

"So, this is me when I was a cute little baby. They found me in a bin near the first orphanage. The nuns told me that I would not survive if they hadn't found me that night. You see there, little old me with my blanket, I had the blanket until I was six, where it disintergrated. One of my very few possessions," explained Oliver, pointing to a bright yellow blanket with a cat logo at the end.

Chief Eddie was dead silent beside him, and Oliver could feel he had suddenly made the room awkward.

Oliver flipped to the next page and this time there was a picture of an older Oliver surrounded by nuns. Toddler Oliver didn't look any different than the present version, still the same boy with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a pouty lip.

And then a picture of Oliver with the other orphan kids, standing in front of an awful looking Christmas tree, Oliver was positioned at the side of the picture, a tattered looking jumper with a wide smile on his ruddy cheeks.

"That was the most memorable Christmas ever. We had to go to church for mass in the morning. At the time the orphanage was struggling really badly; the heater was broken, the electricity got turned off many times in a day, we barely had enough food for everyone. So we went to mass and I prayed my heart out because I didn't want to go to bed hungry and cold ever again. And when we returned guess what happened-"

Oliver nudged the chief on his side.

"What?"

"Guess!"

Chief Eddie sighed and played along. "Hmm, someone came in and gave everyone free meals and presents."

Oliver shook his head vehemently.

"Nope. I wish. Someone came in while we were at church and ransacked the orphanage. They took all the money, what belongings they could find to sell, and they even knocked down the tree. The orphanage looked like a tornado had passed through," explained Oliver.

Chief Eddie raised his eyebrows at Oliver, "How's that a good Christmas story?"

Oliver shrugged, "I didn't say it was. Its a memorable one, for sure. After that, when the police came, they brought us to the station and gave everyone hot meals. So, that's nice I guess. First time I've ever been to a police station."

Chief Eddie let out an exasperated sigh threw a comforting arm around Oliver's shoulder pulling him close. It was a warm fatherly arm that comforted Oliver as he relieved the harsh years. 

Oliver leaned onto the Chief. As he proceeded to the next picture, maybe Oliver was imagining things, maybe the meds were still strong in his system, but he was sure he felt Chief Diaz gave a peck on his head.

-.-.-.-.-

Oliver found himself standing in front of a large house in suburban LA. 

He was unsure whether this was the right house or not by the address he got from Buck. The place was overwhelmingly decorated with Christmas decorations; a fake snowman here and there, fake elves with presents scattered everywhere, a huge Merry Christmas light flashing every few seconds, it was like as if someone threw up Christmas all over the front lawn. It was Christmas on steroids.

Oliver leaned onto the door, he could hear loud voices coming from inside the house.

"Right. Here it goes," muttered Oliver to himself.

Oliver gave a couple of knocks. Moments later, a middle-aged man wearing the weirdest cardigan opened the door with a large smile on his face.

"You must be Oliver. Glad you can make it," said the man, ushering him inside the house.

"I'm Chim. And yup, you definitely do look like a young Buck. I hope the place isn't too hard to find, that's why we did the whole Christmas wonderland thingy outside, so everyone can find us. Yup. The whole squad is in the living room. Word of note, don't give the kids any more candies, and when the girls invite you to play hair salon, just say no."

Oliver nodded.

"Oliver!" appeared Maddie in the foyer, with a little girl in her arms.

Oliver gave a light wave and leaned in for a hug. He then pointed at the girl's nose which made her hide her face behind Maddie's hair.

"This is Claire. Welcome to our house, everyone is in the living room. And I see you've met my husband; Chim," said Maddie, pointing to Chim who was grinning from cheek to cheek staring at Oliver.

"I'm going to have so much fun tonight," said Chim rubbing his hands together.

Maddie rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on, Oliver. You gotta meet everyone," said Chim, enthusiastically grabbing his arm and pulling him to the living room where the noise was coming from.

As Oliver entered the living room, he could instantly feel all eyes instantly fell on him. Oliver gulped, he could feel his hands become clammy again, he wasn't sure about big crowds. He could feel Chim beside him smirking like a sly fox, like he has something planned up his sleeve.

"Oliver, this is Bobby and Athena. He was once the captain of the 118 during my time," introduced Chim.

A couple went up to Oliver and shook his hand.

"Maddie wasn't kidding when she said they looked alike. But he has a longer face and his hair is curlier and blonder," mentioned Athena, scanning over Oliver's face intensely.

"And from what I heard, you're a little daredevil yourself," said Bobby jokingly.

Oliver blushed. So, Buck has been telling others about him.

Oliver was then introduced to Hen and her wife and their three kids. And then to Howie, Chim's younger brother and his wife. Micheal and his husband. The Grant kids. Everyone opened their arms to him and they were nice and friendly.

"Where's Chris? Chris! He's probably being tortured by the girls," said Chim.

Moments later, a familiar person came into the room with his hair tied into a weird mess of pigtails. Oliver instantly went up to him and pull him into a friendly hug.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" asked Oliver, instantly excited by Chris' presence.

"Maddie is my aunt," mentioned Chris casually. "They do these things all the time."

"She's your aunt?" repeated Oliver, surprised by the revelation.

Chris nodded.

"If she's your aunt. Does that mean that Buck is your dad?" asked Oliver, his eyes blown almost as wide as plates.

Chris nodded, "They're a little late. Dad had to work late so Bucky had to go fetch him. They should be here any second-"

Ring!

"Just in time."

Chris opened the door and Buck and Chief Eddie appeared in the doorsteps with wide smiles on their faces.

"Chris, Oliver!"

Buck quickly ran over to the pair and eloped them into a huge hug, crushing them in his arms. Eddie joined in a few moments later bearing a wide grin.

"Glad you can make it, Oliver," said Eddie, pulling Oliver into his arms.

"Move, Eddie. My turn again," whined Buck, pulling Oliver from Eddie and eloping him and Chris into one big hug. "Yeah. This is going to be the bestest Christmas ever!"

"Wait, I don't understand. How'd you guys know each other?" asked Oliver, confused by the seeing Buck and Eddie so close to each other without the awkward tension and the insults.

Eddie stared at Buck who stared at Chris who stared at Eddie. Chim was by the side about to open his mouth when Maddie stopped him mid-way.

"Eddie is my dad, Oliver," stated Chris. "Buck is also my dad."

Oliver could almost feel himself suddenly getting a little bit lightheaded. So, all the while, Buck was actually married to Chief Eddie, who is, in fact, the parent of Chris. So that means; Chief Eddie, Buck and Chris are a family. 

Damn, Damian wasn't wrong when he said Oliver was thick. Everything made sense now that he has seen all the cards on the table. When the Chief mentioned about his son Christopher flying all over the place to give talks, he was referring to the same Chris who was indeed flying all over the place to give talks. And the insults between Chief Eddie and Buck, so that was all playful banter. 

Now, Oliver felt dumber than a rock.

Flash!

Chim took a photo of the four of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver can't help but look back at the pre-Christmas dinner at the Buckley-Han.

Every time he recalled the dinner, it brings a smile to his face. Is that what it felt like to have a family. People gathered around noisily, kids messing with you, adults teasing you and intruding with all these questions. If that's so, then Oliver liked it. He liked it when Maddie and Athena ordered him to eat, forcing more potato salad on his plate when he said he's already full. He loved it when drunk Chim, Buck, Bobby and Micheal started singing together. He loved it when Maddie's kids forced him to play tea party with them. He absolutely loved hearing Eddie gushing about Chris' inventions.

But Oliver knew better. That was all a fleeting moment.

And now he's back in his tiny apartment, staring at the empty ceiling with a smile on his face.

Tomorrow morning, Oliver has to go to Walmart to print the photos Chim sent him. He just can't stop looking at them. It was pathetic. 

Everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree, Maddie and Chim in the middle with their four kids. Athena and Bobby and their kids. Micheal and his husband. Hen and Karen with their kids. And Oliver in between the Buckley-Diaz. 

And then the next picture, just him and the Buckley-Diaz. Oliver could only wish.

"To new memories."

-.-.-.-.-.-

There was this intensity that was building inside Buck. He has been feeling this way for months now. And it just got stronger since the Pre-Christmas party a few nights ago. When he saw Oliver and Chris together at Maddie's place and he and Eddie broke into a huge family hug, it just felt right to him. Like Oliver always belonged in their family.

"Penny for your thoughts, babe?" interrupted Eddie, appearing in their bedroom.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," replied Buck softly.

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and joined Buck under the covers. He opened his arms and pulled his husband of nine-years into it. Eddie can feel Buck softened under his touch. Eddie inhaled the coconut scent of Buck's shampoo, this was Eddie's favourite scent ever, he can't help himself and nuzzled a kiss on the crown of Buck's head.

"Out with it."

Buck scowled at his husband and took Eddie's hands and wrapped them around his waist.

"It's Oliver. I just kept thinking about the dinner at Maddie's," expressed Buck. "Seeing him there with all of us. All happy with everyone. It just made sense. I dunno how to express it, but it just does. I dunno, babe, maybe I'm being stupid again."

Eddie landed multiple loving kisses on Buck's shoulder.

"I was thinking the same thing too. How Oliver fitted perfectly with everyone," said Eddie thoughtfully.

That immediately caught Buck's attention.

"I see hundreds of recruits a year. Most of them I forget within a year. But when I first laid eyes on that boy, I had this feeling about him. There's something about him. And you should've seen him when he first got to the training centre. He couldn't do shit. He was skinny as hell, struggling through the training, he looked so lost. I remember the other officers were very hesitant about him, he just didn't have anything, no strength, no courage, nothing to push him on. He's like a baby into the world."

Buck pouted, "Don't remind me. I was terrible to him when we first met."

Eddie shook his head, "Even though there were people that think nothing him, he still persevered. I didn't check his file. You know how I hate to judge people by their numbers. So I called him for supper, once a week, to get to know the boy. And you're right, he was like a baby."

Buck knitted his brows at Eddie, unsure what he was referring to.

"That kid is stronger than any of us. Not knowing his family. Jumping from orphanage to orphanage. Being rejected plenty of times by adoptees because he didn't look 'orphan' enough. He just needed some support you know, some solid ground to anchor his feet," explained Eddie.

"You weren't too hard on him were you?"

Eddie shrugged, "Didn't have to. I think when he started knowing that I cared for him, that I had his support, he sorta starts pushing himself on his own. He's different. Most kids with backgrounds like him, have problems you know. Deep problems. But Oliver is different. He's not broken. He's not angry. He's just a kid."

Buck fumed, "You know I love kids right?"

"Yes, babe," leaning and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"And you know I love the process of making babies right?" added Buck with a playful grin.

It didn't take a moment longer for Eddie to claim Buck's lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"History is repeating itself," muttered Athena as she entered the kitchen with a teasing grin.

Bobby stared at her curiously, unsure what she was implying.

"What do you think of Oliver, babe?"

Bobby put down the newspaper and knotted his eyebrows together.

"Oliver, a great guy. Really great company. Did you see him talk to the kids, they love him. I feel like an old grandpa somehow-"

"-Well, you are!"

Bobby rolled his eyes at Athena, "But a cool one."

Athena chuckled, taking a seat on the island bench beside her husband.

"I was asking more about what do you think of Buck and Eddie and Chris with Oliver?" asked Athena meekly.

Bobby momentary paused and stared at the cover of the newspaper.

"We just met him, one time. But based on what I saw, I think, Oliver is like family to them. I do hear Buck and Eddie talk excessively about him. And they wanted tips on how to raise a teenager because Chris was brilliant and well behaved as a teenager, and they were unsure with Oliver because he's still young and what I heard from Buck, can sometimes be one hell of a daredevil," explained Bobby.

Athena chuckled and gave a look at Bobby.

"You don't see the irony of this?"

Bobby shook his head. Athena got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Bobby.

"Remember when we sorta adopted Buck as our own. Our third and oldest and most childish child? Remember that time he stole evidence in a crime scene? I could've lost my job if I hadn't found him."

Bobby nodded, reminiscing all the trouble young Buck walked onto himself.

"You don't think?"

"Oh, I do."

-.-.-.-.-

"Hey babe, do you think it's weird that I invite Oliver for shopping with the kids this week?" asked Maddie.

Chim paused mid-way of reading his brief and he looked up to his wife curiously.

"So, you are obsessed too huh?" asked Chim grinning from cheek to cheek.

Maddie exasperated a long sigh.

"It's just he's so cute and he gets along so good with the kids. And everyone loves him," gushed Maddie. "But he's kinda quiet don't you think? Like he was nervous being with all of us."

"But why shopping?"

Maddie shrugged, "You know, I just want to get to know the man better. Talk and have fun. See what's up. And judging by his clothes, he needs some new ones. And he's so cute, did you see when the kids played tea with him, they were obsessed with him, we had to pull Claire out from grabbing his hair."

Chim laughed and smiled at his wife.

"I guess we do have room for another Buckley-Diaz in the family."

"Hmm, I guess we do."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chris typed in another long-winded sentence and hastily sent it to Oliver.

In a moment his phone was ringing with the said caller on the screen.

"Are you insane? I am not telling Buck and the chief where you're going," spat Oliver in hush-tones.

"Come on, man. You know how they are, bro. They'll get worried and all that, I don't want to argue with them about going to Burning Man! It's freaking Burning Man. And I got freaking VIP tickets."

Chris heard a long tired sigh from the other end.

"It's just very simple. You don't tell them anything and when they ask you, you tell them... Tell them because I'm in the middle of the desert, I'm unable to contact them. And I've put you in my contact details, and I'll text them when I have reception," explained Chris. "I'll send you a picture or two."

"I am not going to lie to them. You know how the Chief is with lying," pressed Oliver, knowing very well how annoyed Eddie gets when he's lying.

"Urgh! Come on, Oli. We're practically brothers, come on do this for me. Please."

Silence from the other end.

"Oli? Are you there?"

"Fine. Whatever. If I'm in trouble, I'm dragging you along. And you owe me big time! I want to eat by the pier at that fancy Fish and Chips place. Might as well put some good use to all the money you're earning," teased Oliver.

"Fine. Thanks, Oli! I'll text you when I'm near Burning Man."

"Whatever. Have fun. Bring some goodies for me! And leave some of the models for me."

"Eat shit, bro."

"I'm telling the Chief you said a bad word!"

-.-.-.-.-

The fire was burning high. A gushing flare of bright orange contrasting in the dark sky. The 118 received a call in the night; an old neighbouring church was burning. Black soot dropped like snow in the area and people were scampered around trying to watch the fire burn the building to the ground.

When Oliver and the team arrived and saw the fire blazing the church, Oliver's heart immediately sank. This was like seeing the same thing many years ago in the orphanage. A fire ripping across the rooms. He remembered feeling scared and such great loss. Oliver remembers clearly that memory, him sitting in the corner with dried tears, unable to move. Another home down to the ground.

"Oliver, are you okay?" pressed Buck, patting his helmet.

"Yeah. Yeah," replied Oliver, snapping from his thoughts.

"Come on. Alright, everyone. You know the drill. Get everyone out first. And put the fire out!"

Oliver and Damian were at the front of the blaze, Oliver gripping the head of the hose tightly in his arms. The blazing fire was almost no match for their powerful water jets. Everything was going fine until Oliver swore he heard something soft coming from the inside of the church. Almost a whisper. He listened tightly. And there it was again. A soft bark.

"Everyone, get out, the roof is collapsing," he heard Buck's voice blasting in the speaker.

"Oliver, we have to get out," called Damian.

"Damian, Oliver what are you doing. Get out now!"

"Wait. I think I heard something."

"Oliver, it's looking really bad!"

"Wait, there it Is again."

"Oliver, we have to go now! Now!"

Without thinking, Oliver rushed into the church, disappearing in the flames. And within moments, the roof fell.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a warm and uneventful evening in Charleston, South Carolina. In the Highcountry Orphanage, the kids would normally spend an hour for dinner and another hour for prayers. After the full stomachs and spirits, the boys and girls were hurried quickly to their dorms. Girls on the first and second floor. And boys on the third and fourth floor. 

Under the covers in the boys' room on the fourth floor, Oliver could hear a couple of the not-sleeping boys talking animatedly about their plans to play football on the field the next day. This orphanage was better than the previous one that Oliver had been to. It had a field for games and everything. The house looked old with its moulding walls and cracked ceiling, but it wasn't that bad. The food was alright, they were fed three times a day. And the people that worked there were good people.

Someone suddenly screamed bloody murder. 

The boys quickly jumped from their beds and scattered in the room unsure where the scream came from. 

"What was that?" 

"Did everyone hear that?" 

"Everyone ssh!" 

Everyone in the room went dead silent. 

"Can anyone smell smoke?" 

"It smells like something is burning." 

"Look, smoke is coming from the door."

There was a soft orange glow coming from the gap between the door. The door felt unusually warm. And then they say the smoke coming into the room. The kids let out a cruel scream. The room was locked from the outside and there was no way out. Everyone could sense that the fire was quickly approaching their room. The kids banged and scratched at the wall. The room suddenly felt heavy and dark. A couple of them started coughing and everyone started covered their mouths. 

"I got an idea," cried one of the boys. 

Everyone turned and blinked at him, "What if we all jumped from the window?" 

"All the windows are grilled, you idiot!" 

"And it's four stories down!" 

"We've got to do something, I don't want to stay here and die." 

Every precious second felt like hours. The fire was closing in on them at an unfathomable place. The door emitted an eerie orange glow that lit up the room. The kids could hear the crackle of the fire burning everything outside. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Dark smoke had filled the room. As the fire quickly climbed the walls of their bedrooms, the orphan kids gathered among themselves in the corner trying to protect one another. 

Oliver's heart was heavy as he watched the other kids' faces. He could draw the fear in their eyes. 

The boys started singing prayers together hoping someone would save them. 

The room felt unbelievably hot that they could feel their tears evaporating from the heat. A couple of kids has fainted from all the shock and fear. Oliver could feel his eyes getting hazier and his breath a little tighter. The fire was caving in on them when suddenly the door burst open and large figures in black appeared in the doorway. 

"There are kids here!" 

"Everyone quickly!" 

"Everyone come here. Keep your head low, don't inhale the smoke. Hurry up!" 

The boys rushed to the arms of the figures. Some of them were too weak and had to be carried. Oliver helped the ones that had fainted to the arms of the strangers. More of those black figures appeared and carried every one of them to safety. They were saved! 

As Oliver waited for his turn, he could feel the fire getting stronger and his vision again slowly began to fade. One by one the dark figures left the room with the kids, and soon Oliver found himself alone in the room. 

He's always alone. 

Oliver hid inside the large cabinet to avoid the brutal heat and the smoke. He felt so scared. At least inside the cabinet, it doesn't feel too painfully hot. Inside Oliver cried and prayed. That's all he could do. 

"Eddie, come on! There's no one here!" 

"No, Buck! I swear I saw another one!"

"Eddie, come on!" 

"I swear on my life, Buck. I remember another face." 

"Shit man! Come on let's clear the place." 

Oliver could hear two loud voices yelling from in the room. Oliver tried to open the door, but the old cabinet door was stuck. 

"Help!" cried Oliver but the smoke had collapsed his airways. 

"Help!" 

Oliver tried knocking on the walls, but his arms were so weak. 

"Help!" 

"Eddie, don't be a shithead. The roof is collapsing any second!" 

"No, Buck. I swear I remember a kid." 

"Help!"

Oliver then kicked the door of the cabinet with all his might and the door burst open. 

"Shit!" 

"Buck, we have another kid here!" 

Before Oliver knew what was happening, he was being carried in the arms of a tall man with bright blue eyes. The other man was brown eyes wrapped a heavy thing around his exhausted body and then they put a mask on him. Oliver felt so weak, and everything was so blurry. 

"Kid, I need you to breathe from this mask okay," said the man. "Keep breathing like you always do. We will get out of here alright."

Oliver nodded. 

"Come on, kiddo. You're in safe hands! After this, you'll be watching cartoons in no time." 

"We'll get you out if it's the last thing we do." 

The last thing Oliver remember from that night was feeling safe again in the arms of these two firefighters. 

-.-.-.-.-

Nothing felt as painful as when the light hits eyes for the first time.

When Oliver woke up, it took him a couple of moments to realize that he was conscious again. Everything just felt so heavy and groggy. When had light hurt? His body felt like he had just jumped in a pool of needles. Oliver winced as he tried to move his head, his neck felt so sore. He scanned around the room; judging by the fluorescent lights, the undeniable heavy smell of sanitizer, the beeping machines around him, Oliver knew exactly where he was. 

"You're awake," said a warm voice. 

"Chris?" 

Oliver kept blinking until his vision becomes clearer. Standing by his bed was Chris, with a rediculous purple man-bun and an earing. 

"I guess Burning Man was fun?" teased Oliver, pointing to the pouffe on top of Chris' head. 

Chris cocked an eyebrow at him. "That's the first thing you say."

Oliver began to cough. His throat felt dryer and rougher than two sandpapers grinding on each other. 

Chris chuckled and settled on the empty chair beside his bed. 

"Yeah, you inhaled loads of smoke and hot air. That is gonna hurt like a bitch for a few days. That's what you get for making me leave Burning Man early, you little shit," joked Chris. 

Oliver glared at him and showed him the middle finger. 

"Take it easy these few hours okay. Your body is trying to adjust itself," advised Chris. "Your injuries are quite substantial, nothing life-changing or permanent. But still. You get the idea." 

Oliver agreed, his body does felt like absolute shit. 

"What happened?"

"Long story short; you saved the two kids and a dog. They're perfectly fine. When they found you guys, they were perfectly intact under the bathtub. You on the other hand... You've been in a coma for three days." 

Oliver's was suddenly beating in his ears. The room began to spin. He's been in a coma for three freaking days. Wow. No wonder the dreams felt so lifelike. 

"By the way, that prayer you were mumbling just before you woke up. You're going to need to keep reading it, cause when dads know you're awake, they are literally going to kill you." 

-.-.-.-

Buck and Eddie still have not moved when they entered the room. 

Oliver wished he could transform into a mouse and hide in a hole. He could feel their eyes burning a hole into him, they're glaring at him for a solid five minutes. And with every glacial second passed, Oliver could feel himself melting into a puddle. And he's never so thankful to be in a hospital with nurses and doctors around. 

Buck was absolutely red in the ears and Eddie was furrowing his eyebrows so hard at him it looked like it would permanently stick in that form. 

Oliver felt like a kid again, being scolded for doing something wrong. 

"Are you guys mad at me?" 

Dead silence. 

"Hi, I'm baaaaaaack."

Buck's face instantly got a deeper shade of red. Oliver was sure Eddie momentarily just grew seven inches taller. Oliver instantly regretted doing it. That didn't do him justice, not one bit. 

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the ends. "Ay, dios mio." (oh lord) 

"Sorry," apologized Oliver meekly, avoiding their eyes. 

"Disculpe?" (excuse me) 

Buck took a heavy breath like a bull. His eyes flashing red. 

"You're sorry?" said Buck in a mocking tone, his eyes blowing up like a balloon. He raised his hands in defeat and looked away from Oliver for a moment. 

"Eddie, please talk to him!" 

Eddie took a step forward towards Oliver's bed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. 

"Are you guys are upset?" 

Silence. 

"I heard those kids were saved." 

Silence. 

"Why are you guys upset?"

Oliver swore he never regretted anything sooner. 

"You're asking us why we're upset! Come on tell us, Oliver, why do you think we're upset, huh?" 

Oliver grimaced by Eddie's sudden outburst and lowered his head. 

"Cos... I'm stupid." 

Eddie's eyes exploded as wide as dinner plates. Buck bit his lip tightly until it turned deep red and pointed a finger at Oliver. He was sure Buck was getting some momentum before he's going to rip him to shreds. 

"Ay Dios Mio, Ayudame," said Eddie, shaking his head. "Este idiota es nuestro hijo." (oh lord, help me. This idiot is our son) 

-.-.-.-.-

A few days after Oliver had woken up, he was feeling tons better. 

For someone that had survived collapsing walls on him, the doctors were amazed by Oliver's speedy recovery. Gotta thank being young for that. 

Oliver was convinced he was a mutant with some crazy healing powers. 

Things were looking up for him. And thank god for the wave of emergencies around the city, Buck and Eddie have to work around the clock. Oliver cannot bear another scolding from them. Luckily for Oliver, Chris was free that week. 

Oliver and Chris were playing cards on his bed, a nice game of UNO. 

Chris arrived at the hospital in the morning with a heavy book bag, and have been reading in Oliver's room the entire afternoon. Chris practised giving his lecture as Oliver watched. By the sixth time he was repeating the speech, Oliver stuck fingers in his ears. So, they settled for a game of UNO. 

"So, how did dads tore you apart?"

Oliver chuckled. 

"I still have the scars from the Chief's lashes-"

"-Did he suddenly started yelling in Spanish?"

Oliver nodded. 

Chris winced and gave a friendly pat on his shoulder. "I'm so lucky I'm not you, Oli."

"Then he started speaking very fast in Spanish. It was horrible. I don't understand a word, but the energy it was giving me. Literal chills." 

"And did Dad got really close to you like he was about to bite your head," added Chris. 

"Yup. I wanted to call the nurse for help. I swear I have never seen Buck so angry like that before in my life. And I've seen him angry plenty of times."

Oliver and Chris laughed together in unison. 

"So, what is the punishment?" asked Chris. 

Oliver pouted. 

"You're looking at the new cleaner for the 118 for freaking four months. You should've seen the long list he got me to do. Plus, I'm going to be benched until yesteryear."

Chris laughed at Oliver. 

"So, how'd they take the... purple hair and the earring?" asked Oliver, pointing to Chris' purple man bun and piercing. 

"That's the beauty of this. You fucked up so bad that whatever I did, they're fine with it. I'm golden, bro!" 

"Suck my dick."

-.-.-.-

"Isn't this blackmail?" 

"No. Blackmail would be us extorting you to do something that doesn't benefit you," retorted Eddie smugly, showing him a sarcastic grin at Oliver. "We are not extorting from you anything. And this doesn't benefit us one bit. Not even a single bit." 

"Yeah, what he said," added Buck. 

"Isn't there some ethical rule against extending punishment outside the station?"

"Did he just?" 

The car suddenly stopped at the side of the road, Buck and Eddie turned their backs to the back seat to the injured blonde. Oliver gulped. He should just keep his mouth quiet. Oliver is digging an even deeper grave. The only noise they could hear was from Chris, who was pathetically trying to hold his laughter. 

"Sorry. Sorry. No comments, whatsoever," apologised Oliver. 

"Good."

"Ay Dios." 

They drove in comfortable silence for a few more miles until the car finally stopped in front of a medium-sized home in a suburban neighbourhood. 

"You ready, bro?" asked Chris, patting Oliver's knee. 

"I don't have a choice do I." 

"Nope. You don't." 

Chris helped Oliver out of the jeep and helped him with his crutches. 

"Oliver, welcome to your new home."


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning, baby." 

"Morning, sexy."

Oliver's ears perked up from the fridge door. He heard the sound of pitter-patter heading towards the kitchen. Buck and Eddie appeared moments later in the space with their lips locked with one another and making the most suggestive things he'd ever heard. Oliver instantly closed his eyes. He could never get the vision of his captain being groped intimately by his boss' boss; Eddie off his mind ever again. 

"Ew-ew-ew, I'm still in the room! Staahp!" 

Buck and Eddie noticed Oliver's presence in the room and broke away from each other, blushing and scratching their heads in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Good morning, Oliver," greeted Eddie shyly, ruffling his curly hair, and then plopping down on a seat beside him. "How're you feeling today?" 

"Disgusted, repulsed, never will be the same again," expressed Oliver dramatically, making an appalled expression. 

Buck playfully smacked the back of Oliver's head, "Don't be so dramatic."

Oliver grimaced and made a disgusted face at them, "You try waking up and seeing your two bosses making out. Shudders. Literal Shudders. You guys are like a thousand years old. I thought people stopped doing it once they turn like forty." 

"Sorry, you had to see that so early in the morning. Even though I can't complain about anything," replied Eddie, raising his eyebrows playfully at Buck. 

Buck laughed and walked to the fridge, getting a box of orange juice for himself and then plopping on the kitchen island beside Eddie. Eddie snatched the cup and gulped down a portion of Buck's drink and they started talking about their plans for the day; something involving going to the market and stocking the fridge and then going to the gym and building stuff... Oliver stared at the two men being domestic in front of him. It was unreal. Who would have known these two were married. 

"Are you guys really married?" 

Eddie cocked an eyebrow at Oliver. "Yes, Oliver. We are married. You're not homophobic or anything right?" 

Oliver fumed, "I'm cool. I'm more of still confused why you guys would pretend to insult each other when you're actually married."

Buck laughed out loud, almost choking on his orange juice. Eddie quickly getting up from his seat and lovingly stroke Buck's back. Oliver stared at them in derision. 

"That's just plain playful banter. Keeps the marriage alive. Keeps the sex very interesting-"

"No-No, la-la-la-la, I don't want to hear it. La-la-la-la-la."

Eddie and Buck laughed seeing Oliver quickly rushed out of the kitchen with his fingers stuck in his ears.

-.-.-.-.-

It has been three weeks since Oliver moved in the Buckley-Diaz household. 

He'd now settled in blissfully in the house. It felt great having a home, even if it's only temporary until he is fully recovered. Oliver even got used to the routine. 

Every morning at the crack of dawn, Eddie would go for a run around the area. Once he returns, Buck would be cooking breakfast in his pyjamas and the couple would flirt around and talk shamelessly-nasty things to each other. Oliver would not be in the room at this time. He doesn't want to puke so early in the morning. The makeshift family would eat breakfast together and then Oliver would clean up. Buck and Oliver would go to work first. Followed by Eddie. 

Chris would wake up whenever. He's always in some lab or something. If he's at home, all they gotta do is make sure he still alive and fed at least twice a day. Chris just works differently. And if things blow up; grab the fire extinguisher first. 

At work, Oliver was still benched from the injury and was stationed on the paperwork and admin stuff. He still has not completed his physical competency test yet and while he recovers Buck has him signed on for a paramedic diploma, so that is something he's looking forward to. Day in and day out there were plenty of stuff to do. Lots of paperwork that needs to be reviewed and submitted to his superiors. And if he has a moment to himself, he has to pour himself to watching online lectures of his class. 

Other than that, nothing has changed in the 118, except for the teasing. The team now called him Junior as in Buck Junior, which honestly Oliver doesn't mind a single bit. He's kinda already is.

"Oliver. A word." 

As Oliver entered the office, he could sense there was tension in the air. He was met with a serious-looking Buck standing over his desk and a thick file in front of him. 

"Yes, Captain?" 

"Hey. You're busy?" 

Oliver shook his head. 

"You see that?" asked Buck, pointing to the thick brown file in front of him. 

"Yes. Is there something you need me to do?" 

Buck nodded. 

"That is a file that I got from the Fire Chief. Based on the report, I noticed there were some discrepancies in the files when you compared it with the 117, 121, 132. Can you please take a look at every single one of them, highlight to me what the discrepancies are. I have all the files that needed attending too clipped. However, there may be others like it. Could you take a look. Report back by tomorrow morning," said Buck. 

Oliver nodded.

"Is there anything else I need to look at?"

"Keep this discreet, okay. Don't tell the others what you're doing. If you have any questions or concern, you ask me directly. Don't even tell the gang what you're doing alright." 

Oliver nodded again, feeling the urgency of the assignment. 

"Alright. Thank you." 

As Oliver left the room, he felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He glanced at the thick folder in his hand. What is this and why did Buck want him to keep it a secret from everyone. 

-.-.-.-.-

It had taken Oliver more than fifteen hours of reading and planning and writing to complete the reports. Piles and piles of papers stacked in front of him. This is unbelievable. There weren't just discrepancies in the report, some of that just didn't make sense. Some of the reports were redacted. Others were just a jumble of words that didn't make sense. Oliver doesn't know what to make out of everything. He jotted down a couple of notes and collected it in a thick file that he's going to give to Buck. 

Oliver climbed the stairs to Buck's office and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." 

"Hey, Buck. I've finished the files." 

"Great. You can stack them in the pile."

"Sure," said Oliver, putting it on an empty container by his table. 

"Anything interesting you found?" 

Oliver shrugged, "Kinda. It's just really weird that some of the accidents that don't match up. It's just really weird. And most of it is just weird. I already highlighted them and put a number on the reports." 

Buck made a look.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" 

"Nope, they think I'm still stressing out over my Paramedic diploma. Which I definitely am, thank you so much for asking," said Oliver, making a disapproval face. 

"Oh hush, Oliver. You'll do fine!". 


	9. Chapter 9

The Buckley-Diaz home felt unusually humid. 

Oliver perked into the kitchen to find Eddie standing over the stove, staring blankly at a cooking pot. This was an unusual sight. In the entire month Oliver has moved here, he has never seen Eddie cooks anything. Oliver softly walked up to him and patted the elder's shoulder, which Eddie instantly told Oliver to quiet down. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm listening," said Eddie, not taking his eyes off the pot. 

"Listening to what?" 

"Listening to the water boiling. Now, quiet down, Oliver," repeated Eddie, continuing the stare-off between himself and the pot. 

"You know, you can make it boil faster if you just turn on the fire higher," quipped Oliver. 

Eddie side-eyed the teenager and turned on the knobs to the stove. 

"Alright smarty-pants, you come here and help me out," nudged Eddie, making space in front of the stove for Oliver.

Oliver stood beside Eddie for a few seconds before poking the elder's side again.

"What are you making?" 

"It's supposed to be for the pasta. I read the instructions and it says to boil the water and add a handful of salt in the water. I don't even know if I'm doing this right. They didn't say when to add the salt. So, I added it before the water boils. I think it'll be alright. It's just water, right. If I tell you this, you won't tell anyone, promise?" exasperated Eddie. 

Oliver nodded. 

"I will literally make you sleep in the backyard if you say a word to him, understand Oliver?" 

Oliver gulped, instantly regretting the agreement. 

"I lied to Buck," confessed Eddie. "Every time I tell him I'm cooking, I actually ordered from the Latino diner store. I never got the hang of this whole cooking thing. I learned nothing about cooking from Bobby, except that it really isn't for me. And now the diner is closed for renovation. And if I order from a different store, he would know that I ordered it. Christopher knows about it, and he normally does the ordering for me. So, can you help me or what?" 

Oliver started laughing hysterically. 

"Don't say a word," glared Eddie to Oliver. 

"Fine, let's get cooking. And you owe me." 

"I don't owe you nothing," stated Eddie proudly. "My house, my rules." 

"Fair enough." 

For an hour and a half Oliver was by Eddie's side helping him cook. Well, actually Oliver was the one doing most of the cooking. All he did was order Eddie to chop some stuff and stir some stuff. Oliver could never in a million years imagine that his awesome superhero mentor was useless in the kitchen. Plus, it was fun seeing Eddie struggle at simple stuff; like chopping onions and garlic. In the end, the spaghetti sauce smelled and tasted delicious. And Eddie looked mighty proud of himself. 

"Good job, chief." 

"Thanks," said Eddie proudly, scooping a bowlful of pasta sauce on a plate. 

"We did good."

Eddie coughed, "You mean, I did good." 

Oliver rolled his eyes at Eddie, "Fine, you did good." 

Buck and Chris arrived an hour later with tired faces from work. When Buck saw the spread on the dining table, he broke into a huge smile. Eddie and Buck instantly started kissing in the living room which was a cue for Oliver and Chris to cover their eyes. 

"So, did you help out?" whispered Chris to Oliver. 

"I dunno what you're talking about." 

"I take that dad threatened you to sleep outside?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

-.-.-.-.-.-

It has been a day since the fire of Highcountry Orphanage. The people of Charleston were gathered around the tarnished building with candles and flowers. It was all so solemn. Oliver and the other orphans were gathered at the front of the crowd. Large cameras were flashing to their faces. The lights hurt. All morning, people had been giving them sympathetic looks. Oliver had heard the whispers. People were wondering whether the city will have a 'homeless problem'. 

Earlier on, at the church where the orphans were staying temporarily, the kids were told by the headmaster to not smile and continued showing dismayed face. The headmaster said something about getting people on their side. Whatever that means. Everything was still hazy. His home of three years had burned down. And just like that, everything Oliver owned was gone. 

Oliver felt so much sadness. And now suddenly everyone is sad along with them. Why now? Where were these people when the kids were hungry and cold. 

Feeling frustrated and confused. Oliver walked away from the crowd. 

The officers will arrive tomorrow at the church. He has jumped from home to home and Oliver knows the drill. After this, he'll be separated from the other kids and be brought into some dingy home with terrible food somewhere across the country until they can find him another home to settle in. Oliver can already imagine the boredom, riding on a hot bus with nothing to do for hours. No one to talk to him. 

He found an empty spot beside a firetruck and sat down on the ledge. 

Oliver instantly remembered the two firemen that had saved him. One with bright blue eyes and another with hazel eyes. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't be here right now. He didn't even get to thank them for saving his life. How he wished he can meet them again and thank them properly. They're his guardian angels. 

"Sir, I can't do this." 

Oliver tilted his head and saw two men in uniform talking behind the truck. 

"What are you talking about officer?" said the man with the brutish moustache. 

"We have to tell someone," said the other man. 

Oliver blinked. The younger man looked scared and desperate. But the older man was cool and calm. 

"Sir, we have to tell someone. This is the sixth one," said the younger man. 

"Must I remind you that there is no proof that it was caused by it. It was just a faulty system. Things happened," said the moustached man. "There's no point searching for holes." 

Oliver reached his head higher. The fire was caused by a faulty system?

"Sir, I honestly think-" 

"-Do you want to be a firefighter?"

"Sir, I-" 

"-I understand you still have not finished your probationary period, isn't that right Saint Louis?" 

"Sir-"

"-I also heard that you just bought a house, and the housing market isn't doing too well from what I read. And you're wife is pregnant, yes? It would be very unfortunate... If things make a sudden turn, you know how fast things change."

The younger man gulped. Oliver gripped the edge of the firetruck tightly in his hands. He doesn't understand what was going on, but he was sure the moustache man was doing something incredibly bad. 

"I understand, Captain James sir." 

"I'm sure you do." 

The older man then walked closer to the other man and started touching up the collar of his uniform. Oliver cannot hear what they were saying and raised his head higher. He got up to the edge on his tiptoes and lost his balance, falling onto the asphalt.

"What are you doing here!" 

"Get back here!" 

Oliver quickly grabbed his knees and ran back to the crowd. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

The 118 received a call in the morning. A huge fire was burning at a downtown hotel. The fire was reaching higher by the minute and the first responders were called to evacuate and get the situation in control. All hands were on deck. Even Oliver got the green light from Buck to help out. It took the teamwork of LA's finest first responders a couple of rough hours to put out the fire and make sure everything is safe. 

"I haven't thanked you for allowing me to join in," said Oliver to Buck. 

Buck shook his head. 

"Don't think of it. You did well today. And you're still not off the benching. This is just an exclusive," said Buck with a wide teasing grin. 

Oliver shook his head and sighed. "At least I tried." 

Buck laughed it off and patted Oliver's helmet. "You still have a month of benching to go. Then it'll be smooth sailing from there." 

"Or.. you can just waver it off. You are the best captain there is," pestered Oliver, showing a wide smile at his superior.

"Not a chance."

"Everyone in the 118 alright?" 

"Everyone is fine, Chief." 

Eddie approached them wearing his fireman uniform. Eddie looked very at home even with the soot covering half his face. Oliver listened on as Buck reported to the chief about the numbers from their side. 

"Alright. Great job everyone," bellowed Eddie from the spot. "Have a great rest. You guys deserve it." 

A couple of cheers erupted from the crowd. 

"See you at home, baby," said Eddie to Buck

"See you. I need a shower real bad." 

"Maybe, I can join you," teased Eddie with a playful wink. 

Oliver let out a groan and facepalmed from behind them. 

"I'm literally right behind you guys."

Just as the 118 was about to pack up and leave the area, a fleet of police cars arrived at the scene and blocked the road. The crowd got out their phones and started taking videos of the scene. 

"Officers, anything I can help you with?" asked Eddie politely, approaching the policemen. 

Buck also approached the officers, standing shoulder to shoulder with Eddie. 

"We have an arrest warrant for Chief Diaz," said one of the officers, showing an official paper to them. 

"What!"

"For what?" 

"Chief Diaz, you are being arrested for corruption and conspiracy of arson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney-" 

"-Woah! Woah! You can't arrest him, he's done nothing wrong," defended Buck wildly. 

The policeman exasperated and ignored Buck. 

"Hands behind your back, Chief. We don't want to handcuff you. Lots of eyes here." 


	10. Chapter 10

At the time when Eddie was arrested, Buck was a tall and powerful captain. Fresh from his heroic duty of saving at least fifty people from a burning inferno. Buck always has this halo of energy that surrounded him, something that pulls you to him like gravity. 

People just gravitated to him; like kids to cotton candy. It's true when people call him the human version of a golden retriever. But seeing him like this. It was heartbreaking. 

Oliver gave a soft knock on Buck's bedroom door. The sunlight has long disappeared against the darkness. Oliver hasn't seen Buck all day. 

Oliver leaned against the door, nothing but silence from the other end. Buck has been this way for a week now, hiding in his room. If he's not, he's working himself with calls and research like a zombie. Going out only when he needs to.

"Buck?" 

Silence. 

"I made dinner," said Oliver softly. 

Silence. 

Oliver put the tray of warm macaroni soup with garlic bread and warm tea at the side of the door. 

"It's outside your door. If you need anything, just text Chris or me. We hope you feel better."

Oliver let out a sigh and walked away from the door. The once happy home felt cold and icy. 

Things have been really difficult in the Buckley-Diaz home. Buck was obviously depressed by everything that had happened. It must be excruciatingly hard for him. One moment you're happy, and then all hell broke loose.

It was all so sudden. Eddie was arrested and charged for corruption and conspiracy to arson. The news made headlines around the state and the next thing he knew Buck was forced to go on leave by the interim Chief until further notice. Everything of Eddie's assets was frozen and dug up. The police came to their homes and basically tore up the place, searching for evidence. 

The first day after the arrest was horrible. Oliver remembered the swarm of reporters and photographers outside the station. They were shouting at the employees for statements. Even at the accident sites, the annoying reporters appeared. Buck made a smart move for them to stay at a hotel for a couple of days until the shitstorm die. Chris immediately returned from Boston to be by Buck's side. 

"How's dad doing?" 

"The same," Oliver plopped down on the sofa beside Chris, throwing his hands in defeat. "All he does is being cooped up in his room and scream at the lawyers. That couldn't be healthy, right?" 

Chris listened with a heavy heart. 

"I mean, what can we do? The lawyers said because that this is such a high profile case and the charges are quite heavy. It's a miracle that they get to speak to Eddie by next Sunday. I understand his frustrations and anger, but moping around won't do shit."

Chris nodded. 

"This is just insane," said Chris, running a hand through his hair. "But the lawyers said they were going to handle this. We should trust them... Right?" 

Chris stared at Oliver for assurance. Begging for hope. 

"Yeah. Right."

-.-.-.-.-

The van stopped in front of a nice building in Charleston, South Carolina. Young Oliver jumped out of the van and looked around the unfamiliar place. The house was much bigger than the previous orphanage. And this one actually had a field for playing and running around. When the van parked, a crowd of kids had gathered near the entrance of the building, their eyes were glossy with curiosity at the foreign kid. Oliver managed to give a soft wave at them. After all, they were going to be housemates. 

"Come on, Oliver. Welcome to the Highcountry Orphanage," said Mr Jackson brightly. 

Oliver inhaled. 

"Can you help me with his stuff to the headmaster's office?" pointed Mr Jackson to a worker behind them. "There's not much stuff anyways." 

"Sure." 

Oliver walked side by side with Mr Jackson inside the large house. The place was homely. The walls didn't crack as much and the floors weren't missing parts. Much better than the other homes he'd been to. The previous house you can practically smell the stench of desertion on the walls. Oliver still has the scars of being cooped up for days without food. His bones poked out from his skin and constantly feeling cold all the time. This time, the kids didn't look gloomy or miserable. 

Oliver has a good feeling about this place. 

"You must be Oliver," said a tall man with a white beard. 

He got up from his desk and put out his hand to Oliver. 

"Yes, sir. I am Oliver." 

"Yes. You are a handsome boy. You will be adopted in no time," huffed the man proudly. 

Oliver kept quiet. He'd heard the same line many times since he was born. 

Back with the nuns at the orphanage, the people who visited the nunnery would gush about how handsome he was and that he would be adopted fast. Seasons change, people, come and go, Oliver ended up from the youngest in the nunnery to the oldest. Oliver remembered feeling disappointed at the couples who left with other kids. It was terrible to be constantly being cast aside for so many times at a young age. 

When Oliver was transferred to his second home, he made a promise to himself that he would try his best to be adopted. Every time it was announced a couple would come to the home, he would comb his curly locks into a severe parting, flattening it with whatever he could find until it looked ridiculous flat on his head. Oliver bit his lips to make sure it didn't look too pouty. He tried his best. Every single visit. 

Twenty-three kids were adopted during Oliver's stay there. 

Oliver had learned that, people just didn't want him.

"Do you have his files?" said the headmaster. 

"Yes. Here it is. Oliver doesn't have many belongings, he is a 'free bird' if you know what I mean."

The headmaster darted to Oliver, showing the same sympathetic look he'd always received. Mr Jackson handed the headmaster a thick file and Oliver watched as he flipped through the pages, nodding and flipping through the file. 

"The papers look fine. Now if you can sign here and here. We'll take him off your back."

"Yes. Will do."

Mr Jackson signed a couple of documents and the next thing Oliver was being brought up to the boy's room on the third floor. 

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Oliver."

-.-.-.--.-

Not only the Buckley-Diaz home was affected by Eddie's arrest and Buck's suspension, but the entire first responders in the state were affected by the scandal. People talked about how great Eddie and Buck were and how they never expected something terrible to happen to them. This was just a horrible misunderstanding, but no one wanted to say it. People from other stations visited the 118 to give some encouragement and not lose hope, Oliver could see the sombre looks people gave him. It's the same look of hopelessness that he'd seen many times before. 

"How's Buck doing?" asked Damian. 

Oliver bit his lower lip and looked drearily at the spot on the firetruck. 

"It's just been really tough on him. He's cooped up in his room most of the time. Either that or he's with the lawyers. Chris and I are trying our best. But it's just been... really hard, you know. He just doesn't sound too good."

Damian sighed. 

"Dang. I can't imagine being in his place."

"You should've seen him when he read the news on his Ipad. Buck almost smashed the thing on the wall. I've never seen him lose control like that," said Oliver, shaking his head disapprovingly. "The media has been ruthless. Eddie's face like that so big on the front page. I would've punched the editor who approved of that." 

"That's what they do in LA. One news and they blow it up times a thousand." 

"Well, there's a special place in hell for those people who make up all those lies about Eddie. He wouldn't do such a thing. I know he wouldn't," pressed Oliver firmly. 

Damian let out a huff. 

"When do you guys get visitation rights?" 

Oliver shrugged, "They're visiting him tomorrow. Buck, Chris, Abuela, Tias, Maddie..."

Damian furrowed his eyebrows at Oliver. "You're not going?" 

"I can't go. Only restricted to family members. I'm not allowed to see him." 

"Well, that's a shame." 

"Tell me about it."

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Oliver finished his shift, he took a quick detour to the grocery shop to buy some extra stuff. He has a great feeling about today. Something was just screaming in his gut. It feels different. When Oliver returned to the Buckley-Diaz residence, he tied on Buck's dirty apron around his waist and cooked a wide range of dishes; tomato rice, crisp Texas-style chicken and fresh colourful salad. He hadn't cooked this much at home in two weeks. 

Buck and Chris entered the house a couple of hours later with big smiles. Both were looking more colourful than he'd seen them in a while. 

"What smells wonderful?" said Buck, sniffing the air. 

"I made dinner." 

Buck waltzed up to the kitchen and noted the dishes on the stove. 

"You made these?" 

Oliver nodded. 

"But I never taught you to make there." 

Oliver rolled his eyes at Buck. 

"Sit down. I'll prepare the dishes. You guys must be tired from the driving," said Oliver, pointing to the dining table. 

"I like this, Oli. Coming home to dinner. You should do this all the time," plopped Chris on the chair, Oliver scooped a fistful of tomato rice on Chris' plate. "It's a good look on you. You know being a freeloader and all. Might as well make yourself useful."

Oliver and Chris laughed. Buck playfully smacked the back of Chris' head. 

"Ha ha." 

"Oi, be nice to Oli. And you're cleaning up after this." 

It felt like a million years since they ate together like this. There were laughs and jokes tossed around during dinner that lightened the mood indefinitely. It felt almost normal again, even without Eddie there. Oliver missed this so much, whatever 'this' is. Once they finished dinner, Oliver put away the remaining food in the fridge and they settled in the living room with full stomachs.

Buck had suggested watching an old 90s movie; Speed. Buck talked excessively about the movie, about his longtime crush on Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves, dragging on and on with a cup of his fancy red wine. Chris was massaging his legs at the other end of the sofa, he does it every night after he removes the robotic boots. And Oliver was tucked in between Buck and Chris, with Buck's one arm lazily tossed across Oliver's shoulder. This was a normal off day for them.

"How's Eddie?" 

The atmosphere changed instantly. 

Buck took a heavy breath and placed the glass on the table. 

"He's well. They're treating him as best as they can there. Already grew a massive beard. And he asked about you," said Buck softly at the end. "He asked whether you're okay with what's going on? And if you're coping with your studies and work. And are you going to the therapy appointments?" 

Oliver bit his lips tightly. He suddenly feels intensely downcasted and sad. 

"He said that?" 

Oliver trembled. 

Buck nodded. 

"Why would he ask about me when he's... when he's..." 

Heavy tears started falling from Oliver's eyes, and tried as he might brush it off, they kept falling down to his cheeks. Buck quickly pulled Oliver to his arms. Oliver was crying heavily in Buck's chest. The tension in his shoulders slowly melts. Chris joined them in an embrace. That night, with the movie in the background, the Buckley-Diaz and Oliver sat in each other's arms, crying their misfortunes away.


	11. Chapter 11

"This does not make sense. This does not absolutely make sense," cried Buck, flipping over the papers.

"Does this make sense to you?"

Chris shook his head and sighed.

Chris has been sitting beside Buck in the home office for four hours now, flipping through the multiple messy scribbles of Buck's handwriting. Buck has been on a high now with conspiracy theories about Eddie's arrest; from bureaucratic mistakes to the lizard people taking over the world. Chris let out another deep sigh, anything for his Bucky.

The air was tense when Oliver entered the home office. The place looked like a tornado had stormed through. Papers sprawled across the table, pictures of Eddie and other people on the floor, random post-it notes with large question marks on them. He noted Chris by Buck's side with his bored face on and was rolling his eyes at every single thing Buck was saying.

"Good evening everyone." interrupted Oliver.

"I see you guys have been busy."

"Hey. Hey. Great, you're here, Olli. Take a seat, take a seat. We're just brainstorming," said Buck, patting an empty seat beside him. "We're just finding out something that we've missed out. Aren't we Chris?"

"Sure, Dad," groaned Chris.

Buck turned to Chris in slow motion and scrunched his nose at him. Chris rolled his eyes at Buck again.

"Hey! A little positivity here."

"What are you guys even doing?"

Oliver fumed and rested his head on Buck's shoulder. Buck lovingly patted his head and cheek, making sure to ruffle his curls every time he sees him. Oliver smiled and scanned over the mess of documents on the table. Looked like a paper factory threw up on the table.

"You see here, this is a timeline that we've made," said Buck proudly, pointing to a large sheet with jots and crosses all over.

"Its all the links to what had happened. You see. Here and here. We've even categorized it to most possible to least possible-"

"-and that being the lizard people are ruling over the world and has taken custody of dad because he knows," said Chris half-heartedly.

"Exactly! These, Olli, are all the players involved. See here and here. Heck, I even put the Queen of England, because, why not! And here is my sugar daddy, Eddie Diaz. Sexy fine, Eddie. Sexy and fine Eddie Diaz that is looking incredibly fine even in his jail clothes. But I'm not digging the bush beard though. Don't tell him that."

Buck pointed smugly on a picture of Eddie in his Chief uniform.

Oliver chuckled and he could practically feel Chris rolling his eyes at Buck from the side.

"Who's this guy?" asked Oliver, pointing to a picture of a middle-aged man with a thick moustache in uniform.

"That is one of the board of the LAFD; Captain James. He's the big papa in the fire department. Big scary guy. Always got a chill about him. He's one of the people leading this investigation, he'll do everything in his power to make sure the name of the Fire Department and Eddie is protected."

Oliver fumed, feeling something vaguely familiar about the man in the picture.

-.-.-.-.-

The weather was warm that afternoon in Charleston, South Carolina. In the Highcountry Orphanage, right after breakfast, the headmaster informed the kids that there were some renovations happening on the ground floor. He pressed that there should be no playing or running around on the ground floor until the workers had finished the job.

Oliver was heading to the main staircase when he passed by the renovation site in the middle of the corridor. There were pieces of plasters from the ceiling everywhere, people on tall ladders knocking on the concrete and a whole lot of mess on the ground floor.

Oliver observed as the workers skillfully coiled the wires at the edges of the ceiling. He was not being nosy, he was just curious. Oliver never climbed a ladder before and working on them looked mighty fun. They must be feeling like they were tallest people on earth.

"Hey, what are you looking at kid?"

Oliver was petrified by the booming voice.

"You. What are you doing?"

A tall man with a handsome moustache appeared from the corner and glared at Oliver.

"Move, kid. Nothing to see here," he bellowed deeply, shooing him away.

"What are you waiting for? Move!"

Oliver quickly ran away. His eyes not tearing away from the heavy moustache man.

-.-.-.-.-

"So, how are you feeling Oliver?" asked Bobby, sitting on the empty seat beside Oliver. "How are you handling everything?"

"Why'd you ask?"

Bobby raised his head at the young man.

"Because I can tell that what happened has not been easy for everyone. Especially for everyone in this house," pointed Bobby calmly.

Oliver took a deep breath and slumped in his seat. This morning, Buck, Chris and Abuela went to see Eddie in jail, and Buck had Bobby 'babysit' Oliver to make sure he was studying and out of trouble. Oliver felt absolutely shit when they left without him. He knew Buck, Eddie and Chris would want him there, but he can't help himself. He's feeling terribly left out about everything.

Not to mention the lawyer always reminded Buck that only family members are allowed to visit Eddie. And since Oliver wasn't a family member, he had to sit this out.

"I'm fine," mumbled Oliver half-heartedly.

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"You don't sound fine," observed Bobby.

"I'm fine."

"Come on, kiddo. You can tell me. This is the Eddie in you talking," teased Bobby. "And I need you to be more Buck in this."

Oliver chuckled and managed a soft smile. He always felt comfortable with Bobby, he's like an elder and mature relative he never had.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm..." Bobby tilted his head to the ceiling and laughed.

"Oh boy, the stories I can tell you about Buck and Eddie. It will take an entire week to get through them. And most of it will make you laugh. But back to the topic, Buck has always been more open to talking than Eddie. And you know Eddie, he isn't the chattiest of the bunch. Buck on the other hand... it's stopping him from talking, that's the problem. So, out with it Oliver, or I'm not making lunch."

Oliver laughed.

"Will you laugh at me?" mumbled Oliver, staring earnestly at Bobby.

Bobby shook his head.

"It's so stupid," groaned Oliver, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh my god, it's so embarrassing."

"You know what's embarrassing? Buck wearing Eddie's uniform at work when they were dating," revealed Bobby, raising his eyebrows at Oliver.

Oliver's jaw dropped to the floor.

"No!"

"Don't tell him I told you."

"Fine."

Oliver inhaled, taking a deep and long breath.

"I'm just so pissed out at everything that's happening. I know it's not my place to say. Hell, I'm a stranger-"

"-You're not a stranger, Oliver."

"-But I am! I am a stranger. I am. I've always been. And today reminded me of that. I never... I never had anyone in my life to care for before. And I never had to care for anyone other than myself. No one ever stayed in my life long enough to make me... And this, this whole thing with Buck and Eddie and Chris and you guys. I'm not a family member. It sucks. And I can't even... I can't even visit him. And I-I know I'm overstepping this, but I just... I just... I just miss-."

Tears began pouring down his cheeks. Bobby immediately pulled Oliver to his arms.

"It's okay to miss him, Oliver. It's okay."

-.-.-.-.-

The 118 had just returned back to the station from a distressed call; a woman called about her husband that passed out on the roof of the house. He got heatstroke while working on the roof and blacked out. The team did their dues, carrying the man to safety and sent him off to the nearest hospital.

As the 118 jumped from the vehicles they were greeted with a new face standing at the station.

"Chief James," greeted the interim captain; Manuel, shaking his hand with the guest. "This is a surprise. It's not every day the board of fire department dropdown the 118. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Good afternoon Captain Manuel and the rest of yous," said Chief James, fixing his eyes on every single officer in front of him. "How's everything at the 118? Are you guys doing alright?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sure they miss Captain Buckley. We all do. But we're trying, sir," said Manuel.

Chief James clicked his tongue.

"Yes about that," droned the man slowly. "I'm sure many of you already know what happened. Hell, that's all the news could talk about. A big shit storm. A ruthless bloodbath out there. And I'm sure all of you are deeply affected by the arrest of Chief Diaz and the leave of Captain Buckley. It has greatly shocked and affected all of us. So, it is no surprise that I'm here to make sure that everyone knows that the board and I are doing all we can in this case, to protect the good names of firemen everywhere..."

As Chief James gave his speech, his eyes paused at Oliver.

Oliver felt a shudder as their eyes locked. He felt like he had seen them before, but could not put a finger where. Those cold green eyes and thick grey moustache. Even his hoarse voice sounded awfully familiar.

"We have this saying in South Carolina-"

The alarm suddenly went off cutting Chief James' speech midway.

"What are you waiting for? Move!"

Chief James' voice bellowed like a horn in the space. "For goodness sake, you're still firefighters. Go!"

And it fell on him. Oliver had met this man before.

Twice.

Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

The set of papers were glaring at Oliver. 

The captain of the 118 was seated behind his desk, mindlessly checking his phone. Oliver glanced again at the paper in front of him. 

"Are you sure, sir? Because I really didn't apply. Heck, I never even heard of the course until just now." 

Captain Manuel shrugged, indifferent to what Oliver said. 

"This is a good opportunity, Oliver. And the firefighting course in Utah is only for three weeks. All expense paid. And they select only the best of the best in the country. Who knows, maybe if you impress them enough, they might just speed up your probation. Think about it, okay."

Oliver fumed and took the papers in his hands.

Three weeks in Utah?

What. 

-.-.-.-.-

"I know this sounds weird, but I just know he has something to do with it," pressed Oliver sharply, moving his hands all over the space. 

"Eddie suddenly getting busted for no reason and then me being shipped to a course in Utah; that I totally didn't apply to. Something is definitely not right with this whole thing and I can feel it," said Oliver.

"And it totally has to do with Chief James."

Buck slowly walked up to Oliver and laid a comforting hand on his tensed shoulder. 

"Hey. Breathe. Breathe. Big inhales," said Buck calmly, making deep inhaling motions with his hand.

It took a moment for Oliver to calm down. Once he settled, Buck took a few sluggish steps away from Oliver. 

"Guys, this is my fault. I've been projecting all our problems on to you guys and that's not fair. And for that, I apologize to you and Chris. Everything just happened so suddenly and all. But Olli, we cannot point fingers at someone just because we don't like him. That's not right." 

Oliver's breath hitched.

"I know what had happened to Eddie is unfair, but we are doing everything we can to-" 

"-He's been there for almost a month. A month! How long are we going to let him rot-"

"-We have a team of lawyers, and the department, they-" 

"-the department doesn't care about Eddie. All they want is to cut off loose-" 

"-Oliver! You cannot just jump to conclusions because you feel like it. There are laws and procedures. If there's something, they'll find-" 

Oliver huffed and crossed his arms tightly at his chest. 

"So, you're starting to think he's guilty too, huh?" 

"I never said that."

"Then why are you so adamant about this."

"Oliver, enough."

The tension in the air dropped to a chilling degree.

Buck clenched his jaw so hard that you can see the veins popping out from his neck.

The two men turned toe to toe with each other. Oliver was flaring. He has never looked at someone with such frustration in his life. Oliver dug his fingernails deep into his palms.

Why can't anyone see what was happening through his eyes? Everyone is not focused at the real issue here, Eddie is in freaking jail! How long are they going to put him there, another month, a year? And who knows what can happen to him in jail. 

"Hey, let's take a break," interrupted Chris, coming up between Buck and Oliver.

"Guys, let's not speak for a few minutes until our mamalian brain retreats." 

"Wharever," huffed Oliver, turning away from Buck and slumping on the sofa. 

"Hey, don't use that tone on me," hissed Buck angrily. 

Oliver rolled his eyes at Buck. 

"So, you want to play games huh?" said Buck, taking a step towards the seated Oliver. 

"Give me your phone and your keys," demanded Buck. 

Oliver stared indignantly at Buck. He glanced at Chris by the side who was biting his teeth. 

Oliver glared at Buck. Judging by the coldness of Buck's tone, he definitely wasn't playing around.

Oliver dug into his pocket and roughtly handed his phone and keys to Buck. 

"Now, go to your room. You wanna be a punk, I'm going to treat you like one."

-.-.-.-.-

Since Buck is still on break from work, he has plenty of free time to go around and visit his family members.

Twice a week, Buck would make plans with Bobby, Hen, Athena, Maddie and Chim, just to catch up on what's being going in their lives and to update them the whole Eddie stuff.

Normally they would go for brunch or some fancy lunch at a country club, that afternoon they settled at the local diner downtown. 

Buck missed his family badly, especially with what happened with Oliver the other day.

Buck needed to surround himself with calm and mature adults. People that can think rationally and objectively. 

Impulsive teenagers, be damn!

"I entered his room to tell him dinner and he turned his back and ignored me. What the hell, who is he kidding? He thinks I'm an idiot, I know he's not asleep. I packed the leftovers in the fridge and this morning he took the leftovers for work. Jackass."

Buck stabbed a piece of leaf and shoved it into his mouth.

"And now, we're not talking," explained Buck expressively, his mouth full of his broken-down kale leaves.

"All these young kids nowadays. Maybe its all the GMO they've been eating. I heard it causes hormones fluctuations and stuff. Saw a Netflix doc about it."

Bobby and Athena chuckled and nodded at Buck's story. Hen and Karen mingled their fingers lovingly with each other. Maddie and Chim were side-eyeing each other, drinking sips of red wine after every new sentence. 

"Oh, now you know what it feels like with having a hot head in your house," teased Bobby, clinking his wine glass with Chim and Hen's.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it Buck?"

The group laughed.

"Reminds me of Danny when he was a teenager. All the hormones. Thank god that is over and done with," sighed Karen graciously.

"Amen. He's nice and cute as a kid. I'll take kid Danny over teenage Danny any day!" 

"Well, that's karma, Buck. It finally hits you," said Chim, patting Buck's shoulder. "Its a long time coming."

"I was not like that when I was eighteen, right?" asked Buck, aghast at the thought of him being that young again.

Maddie laughed, "So, far. All I know is that you were a happy-go-lucky kid when you were younger."

"Thanks, Maddie. At least some of us likes me," said Buck, glaring at Chim.

"As the adult in the house, pay no mind to these teenage shenenigans. You'll only tire yourself," stated Athena.

"What's worst is when the adult tries to correct their behaviour. You don't need to. They have their own minds. You just swerve them in the right direction. They'll follow through." 

"You guys should've seen Oliver. He was... Mean! He thinks that just because something goes into that thick blonde head of his, then it's suddenly some stroke of genius," said Buck, biting a huge chunk of the piece of chicken.

"Hello, you're still a freaking kid. Use your damn mind!"

Athena glanced a look at Bobby, who shook his head at her.

"I never had this problem with Chris when he was a teenager. He was an angel. Never raised a voice at me. Or Eddie. No eye roll. Nothing. I never took anything away from him. Just that one time, that weird machine that almost blew up the garage, but that's different. The only thing I hated about Chris as a teenager was driving him to all his extracurricular activities. That boy took a damn long time to get his license," gushed Buck.

"Buck, you really don't see the irony of this?" said Hen softly.

Buck shook his head.

"Who does a blonde, blue-eyed, impulsive, hot head idiot, that never listen to the adults remind you of?" said Chim slowly.

Bobby, Athena, Maddie laughed in unison.

"You think Oliver is a lot like me?" asked Buck indignantly, pointing to himself.

Bobby shrugged, "I think everyone sees a lot of you in Oliver. And there are also many parts of Eddie in Oliver. He has a lot of both of you. He's great with his hands, amazing at giving medical aid and building stuff. I was at his sessions at the training facility one time and I was impressed. In terms of skills, he's definitely more Eddie. In terms of personality, well..."

The group hollered in laughter.

Buck looked down at his half-eaten salad and smiled to himself.

So, Oliver reminded people of himself and Eddie.

Like he's their son. 

Buck placed a hand over his heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"There you are." 

Oliver wanted to pat himself in the back for doing this incredible job. He should seriously consider a career in espionage.

Oliver Romanov; Russian Spy.

Save the earth before Buck locks the door.

What Oliver did was completely genius. Earlier that afternoon, Oliver walked to the fire department training office to enquire more information about the Utah course.   
  
While talking about the course with a staff, it intentionally progressed about Chief Eddie.

Oliver somehow hoodwinked the poor officer to find out about Chief James' records. Sure, he almost barfed when he said that Chief James was his hero and that he wanted to know more about the history and his successes. 

The guy fell for it hook and sinker. 

As Oliver scanned Chief James' long professional history, he found something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Chief James was the then Captain of the local fire department at Charleston. And the same Chief James was present during the orphanage fire.

What coincidence!

Later, Oliver took a good hour of googling online records. He found out that Chief James used to own a local electrical company in North Carolina. The business was quite successful and he ultimately sold off the company. Online records showed that after the sale, the business went bankrupt after only a few years, citing unfortunate circumstances and lawsuits. 

Fishy. Very fishy.

Oliver's senses was just tingling at the new information.

"But what does this have to do about Eddie." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. Chapter 13

Mornings like these are the bane of Captain Manuel's existence.

The shift isn't over yet and Captain Manuel is already exhausted. These bones aren't what they used to. Since yesterday, there was a rush of emergencies around the city. Seven road accidents. A dozen heart attack cases. And one awful stupid prank that ended up with someone falling and getting stuck in between two buildings. And not forgetting, a whole lot of complaining people.

This is one of the days where he wished he hadn't said yes to this.

Captain Manuel should be back in his home at Malibu, eating breakfast with his sexy young wife, watching the sunrise at their beachfront. After working for thirty years, he deserves to live the high life of retirement.

But no, he had to do Captain James a favour and bring his ass back to a fire station.

Damn him!

"Sir, there's a guest for you," said one of the officers.

"Who?"

"Captain Evan Buckley."

Captain Manuel's eyebrows rose to the ceiling, he was not expecting any guest today, much less the suspended captain of the 118.

Buck was near the entrance of the station with a kid-like smile and a big box of doughnuts on his free hand. Captain Manuel sighed.

"Captain Manuel, long time no see," greeted Buck, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Captain Buckley, nice of you to drop by."

"Yeah. I was in the vicinity, so I thought I should," explained Buck, handing the captain the box.

"So-so, how's everything going here?" asked Buck, looking around the station. "Everything well?"

Captain Manuel shrugged.

"I see the team are on a case. Let me guess, the accident on 102? I saw it on my way here-"

"-Captain Buckley, I got very strict orders from the board not to answer any questions pertaining to your suspension or the case of Chief Diaz. So I'm going to give it to you straight, what do you want?"

Buck knitted his eyebrows together and straightened his posture. He was not expecting that from Captain Manuel.

"I'm here to ask about officer Oliver. How's he doing?" asked Buck softly.

"Olli? He's doing fine. A little moody these few days. Other than that, he's a fine officer," explained Captain Manuel.

Buck nodded.

"Is there anything more you'd like from me, Captain?"

"Actually there is," said Buck, showing Captain Manuel a lunch bag. "Can you give this to Oliver? I made him lunch and dinner."

Captain Manuel softened and let out a long sigh. He graciously took the bag and gave Buck a straight smile.

"Sure do, Captain."

"Thanks. Appreciate it," said Buck, returning a grateful smile.

"You're a good man, Captain Buckley. Oliver is lucky to have you."

"I am too, Captain."

-.-.-.-.-

What do you do when you see your husband on the stand?

Hurt. Angry. Furious. Wanting to rip off the heads of everyone in the room.

Buck doesn't have the right words to describe what he is feeling at the moment. His legs were melting beneath him. His stomach twisted and turned. When Eddie came out to the court wearing that horrible dark prison uniform, Buck's heart just stopped.

His dear husband in chains like a common criminal.

Eddie doesn't deserve this.

No.

Buck heard the muffled cries of his Abuela and Tias at the back seat. No one was prepared to see Eddie in this state. No matter how much the lawyers prepped him, the countless hours of court shows he watched, there is nothing like seeing someone you love in chains.

His handsome husband Eddie. Even with the newly thick beard and dark circles under his eyes, you can still see Eddie's handsome face. He was slimmer than before and his face was gaunt. Buck remembered Eddie looking like that when they returned from a cruise in the Maldives which throughout the trip Eddie suffered from a terrible case of seasickness.

For a moment, Buck locked eyes with Eddie. Eddie doesn't need to say a lot but Buck can read everything that he wanted to say. Eddie was practically screaming at him to save him.

Buck never felt so hopeless in his life. How could he sit on a bench and watch as his husband be called all these demeaning things. There were people outside the courthouse chanting vulgarities at his husband, calling him a murderer!

Fuck them.

"I love you," mouthed Buck.

"I love you too."

Buck felt oxygen again.

For a painful hour, Buck had to listen as the lawyers go back and forth. Each one of them destroying Eddie's character in front of everyone. It was very wicked. Buck wanted to scream out in the middle of the court that Eddie was nothing like what all those lawyers accused him of. They didn't know Eddie. No. Everything what they said was just lies, lies, lies!

"Let me get this straight, mister Diaz, you were just following a hunch and it conveniently led you to a highly secure file which hardly anyone in this country can access to without the proper details?" questioned the lawyer.

"Yes," said Eddie.

The state lawyer scoffed, "Some kind of hunch that is. Mister Diaz, will your state - on that stand - that you have a special ability to miraculously find oddly specific documentation?"

Eddie cocked his head to his lawyer, unsure whether to answer or not his question.

The lawyer nodded which ushered him to proceed.

"I was in the army for a couple of years and then worked as a firefighter for a couple of years. You develop these things when you're always on the field. I saw some something, and I took at it."

The lawyer nodded incredulously.

"So, let me understand what you're saying, mister Diaz, using that 'hunch' that you've built from all your experience, you intentionally chose to go into a secure network and select a couple of files from thousands of them to do whatever?

"Ladies and gentleman, Mister Diaz, do you agree when I state that you can use this hunch for a greater good and also for greater evil. Say something like deleting personal incompetence, negligence and also crimes?"

Eddie's jaw dropped to the floor. He darted to Buck at the gallery, pleading him for help.

"Uh."

"Mister Diaz, please answer the question," interrupted the lawyer.

"Yes."

"And can I put it to you, mister Diaz, that you are a benefitting fit for a profile called 'Firefighter Arson?'

"Ladies and gentleman of the court, Firefighter Arson is a phenomenon which firefighters, themselves, are active arsonists. This condition affects 100 firefighters in a year in the US alone. And who is to say, Mister Diaz, isn't suffering from it."

"This is ridiculous mister Diaz does not have-"

"I will allow the counsel to proceed."

"Thank you, your honour.

"On our list, we have an FBI senior advisor to tell us more about this fascinating condition."

For the next hour, the state lawyer questioned the FBI agent thoroughly about Firefighter Arson and whether Eddie could possibly have it. The advisor stated that there is a possibility that Eddie could be suffering from it, but it requires a proper psychological evaluation first.

Buck was digging his finger on the wooden bench. The lawyers were twisting and turning everything, making it sound like Eddie was a deranged lunatic.

There was absolutely no way in hell Eddie would be an arsonist.

"Your final words, counsel."

"Yes, your honour. To summarize today, I would like to think that Mister Diaz has been suffering for a long time of Firefighter Arson. He has known this for a while, many years in fact, and has refused to seek treatment. In the many years that he's been active as a firefighter, not only has he been sabotaging buildings and places but also creating circumstances to give him the thrill of being a hero, to seek validation and recognition from the public. A terrible misalliance of such an honourable career.

"I believe that upon becoming Chief of the LAFD, he misused his power and he was going to delete those reports for his own benefit. So that no one finds out about his misdeeds. And for that, I seek the maximum penalty for Mister Diaz. Thank you."

The crowd hissed.

Buck had to grip the edges of the bench to not jump in and give a good throw down at the asshole lawyer.

Lies. After lies. After lies.

"We will continue this court next week. Same time. Same place. Thank you, everyone, for your statements. The court is adjourned."

Buck felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to meet Captain James. 

"We'll get him out. Don't you worry." 

-.-.-.-.-

The house was eerily quiet.

The only sound you could hear was the buzzing of the fridge in the kitchen and the ticking of the clock above the fireplace.

It's only 1 in the afternoon on a freaking Tuesday.

Where is everyone?

Normally Chris would find his dad at the backyard; getting his fitness on under the sun or building one of his latest projects. Some days it would be punching the daylights out of the practising dummy, and other days it would be building a new dining table for Tia. Eddie will always be at the backyard on his off day. And Buck would be beside his husband -attached to the hip, as always - and they would spend time with each together.

Sometimes Chris would catch Eddie yelling at Buck, who probably fucked up something. And vice-versa. It was all so domestic. His family.

And a month ago, they have a new addition to the Buckley-Diaz household; Oliver.

Oliver is the little brother Chris never had. They were amazingly close to each other even though only knowing each other for less than a year.

Being an elder brother is great. Being tight with Oliver has plenty of perks. Chris could randomly pop into his room and show the middle finger and the guy could do absolutely NOTHING. One time, Chris hijacked Oliver's Bluetooth speakers and played deafening metal music at three in the morning. The poor boy didn't know what hit him.

It was fun.

Chris was striving in his big brother role.

Now, it seemed so different. Chris longed for that normalcy again. It was remarkably lonely not seeing Eddie at home. Every day Chris thought about his dad. Chris missed him so fucking much. It physically hurts. And it's not just him, Eddie being away for so long was chipping away at Buck. It pained him to see his dad like this. There are days where Buck would be in high spirits, and other days he could reach rock bottom.

Many things had happened since Eddie been away. Especially between Buck and Oliver.

Buck and Oliver aren't talking to each other.

Buck would spend his days cooped up in his room and doing whatever. Sometimes visiting family members. Oliver would come home with his iPods on, in a brooding mood as always.

It totally sucks.

Chris gave a light knock on Oliver's room, something he hasn't done in forever. Big brothers don't knock before they enter their little brother's room, they just do. As Chris entered the room, he saw Oliver was zipping up a large duffle bag.

At the moment when Chris saw Oliver with the bag, his heart immediately sank.

"What is this?"

Oliver quickly slung the bag strap over his shoulder.

"I have to go somewhere," replied Oliver.

"Where?"

"I think the less you know the better," said Oliver in a serious tone.

Chris hissed.

"Oliver, come on! You don't have to anywhere. You belong here," pleaded Chris.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to go."

"Come on, Olli. Don't be an idiot-"

"-Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm an idiot. No need to listen to me," said Oliver bitterly, glaring at Chris.

"You know that's not what I'm saying."

Oliver gritted his teeth tightly and sighed.

"I have to go, Chris. Take care of Buck and Eddie and everyone."


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver stared curiously at the door. A rusty bronze knocker attached to a large stone home in the suburbs of Waban, Massachusetts. 

"This has to be it, right?" 

Oliver glanced at the home address again, making sure he has the right place. 

"I mean. Where else it can be?" 

Oliver fixated the surrounding area.

Nothing but fancy homes with picket fences in the middle of white America.

It took Oliver hours to drive from the airport to Waban. A secluded gated compound for the retired rich, said the internet. Oliver had lived in California for a year now, and he'd seen plenty of huge multi-million dollar homes on the Hollywood hills. But the homes here, it's downright ridiculous. Every single mansion was huge and they all had fancy gardens. 

It's basically Hollywood Hills on steroids. 

Oliver took in a courageous breath and ignored the nervousness in his gut. He had gone all the way from the opposite end of the country to here. Might as well do the deed.

He gave a light knock. 

The door opened moments later and a middle-aged man with wavy grey hair appeared in the doorway. 

"Captain Saint Louis, sir?" 

"Haven't had someone call me that in years," laughed Captain Saint Louis. "You are?" 

"I'm Oliver from California," greeted Oliver, with a wide smile.

"I don't mean to intrude. Am I keeping you from anything, sir?" 

Captain Saint Louis shook his head. 

"I'm a firefighter in California. Do you have time for a chat?" 

"A firefighter, eh? Haven't seen one of yous since I retired. Come in, Oliver. You must've travelled far. I hope you're famished, I made so much," said Captain Saint Louis. 

"Thank you."

Oliver followed the captain inside his home. The interior match the exterior, it was stunning, with sleek furniture and beautiful paintings at every corner. The sound of captain Saint Louis' cane clanked as he walked on the marble floor. Firefighting had done him good. 

Oliver knew the exact feeling.

Oliver spotted a burn scar on the back of the captain's neck.

Firefighters and their scars. 

The duo passed by a gallery wall of a young Saint Louis working while he worked as a firefighter. There were plenty of pictures that reminded Oliver of home in California. Buck and Eddie have the same type of gallery on the mantle; a collage with their firefighting teams, family and friends celebrations, badge and swearing-in ceremonies, a picture of Oliver's graduatiom...

Something caught Oliver's eyes at the bottom edge of the gallery. A framed picture of Saint Louis receiving his Captain badge from Chief James from 9 years ago. 

Oliver made a mental note of it.

"So, Oliver, what is that you came so far to ask me?" asked Saint Louis. 

Oliver paused and showcased a straight smile. 

"Have you heard anything about the firefighter's case in California?" questioned Oliver. 

Saint James blinked. 

"I heard about it. Terrible. Terrible what he's done. A trail of destruction and chaos. Of course I didn't read everything on the news, who trust the news these days. All I can say is when you took the firefighter's oath, you make sure to serve and protect. To serve and protect everyone. What he did was dispicable. Inexcusable. An injustice. I hope the department of justice do all they can to punish him." 

Oliver uneasily scratched the back of his neck.

"He was my RO during my training," said Oliver softly. 

Saint Louis gave him a sympathetic look. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Oliver. I really am. I can only imagine what you're feeling right now. The actions of our seniors do not affect the honour of our job. Do your job. And do your job well. Remember that, Oliver," advised Saint Louis. 

"Thank you, sir. I'll keep that in mind." 

"I feel that there's something really important you haven't ask me? Out with it boy!"

Oliver took a deep breath. His hands were all clammy all of a sudden. He wiped the sweat on his thighs. 

"Do you know anything about Chief James?" 

The light on captain Saint Louis' face suddenly di disappeared. 

"Maybe. I dunno. It has been a long time. I'm not sure. Maybe-maybe we've passed by each other at a conference or in a meeting. We firefighters work with a lot of people. I dunno. I would have probably forgotten about it," stammered Saint Louis nervously.

"Sir, I saw a picture of you and Chief James when he handed you your Captain badge," pointed Oliver. 

Captain Saint Louis kept silent.

The atmosphere suddenly intensified and the table had just became the most interesting thing in the room. 

"Sir?"

"Yes, I know him."

"Chief James?"

Captain Saint James nodded his head reluctantly.

"Sir, do you remember the day after the fire of Highcountry Orphanage in South Carolina?" 

Saint Louis shook his head and wiped the newly formed beads of sweat of his forehead. 

"That was a long time ago. I don't think I remember," deflected Saint Louis. 

"Things get very hazy as you get older. Some of your memories seem to overlap each other." 

"During the press release, you were talking to Chief James," said Oliver softly. 

Saint Louis' eyes suddenly blew tenfold. 

"How'd you-"

"I saw you two." 

"I think you're gravely mistaken Oliver-"

"-I was the kid."

-.-.-.-.-

Eddie took a long guarded moment before speaking up again. 

"30 years," he trembled heavily. 

"30 fucking years." 

If police officers weren't outside the doors Eddie swore he would have thrown the chair at the wall. 

"Are you kidding me!" 

Eddie panted heavily. 

His head was suddenly light and the room seemed to be spinning in a whirlwind. Eddie rubbed his face with his hands. Everything just felt so heavy at that moment.

"We talked to the DA and the judge, this is the best they could reduce. Either that or life imprisonment." 

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

Eddie's voice roared in the room. 

"Are you telling me, I could be fucking jail for 30 fucking years for a crime I didn't even commit!

"This is bullshit. What the fuck! I don't even know why the fuck the department is hiring you guys!" 

"-Mister Diaz," interrupted one of the lawyers. 

"No. Fuck all of you. Hopeless shits. Get out. Get the fuck out!

"I don't want to see your faces. You take your law degrees and you get the hell out," yelled Eddie angrily, pointing the lawyers to the door. 

The lawyers glanced at each other and left the room in unison, leaving only Buck and Eddie in the room. 

"I'm sorry for bursting out like that," said Eddie softly.

"You don't have to apologize," said Buck calmly, putting a comforting hand on top of Eddie's. 

"Hey-Hey, Eddie-Eddie. Remember what we agreed. We're going to tell each other everything. No secrets remember?"

Eddie nodded. 

"I didn't do it, Buck," cried Eddie as tears fell heavily down his cheeks. 

"I didnt't do it."

"I know you didn't. I know." 

"Fuck, I didn't do it. Now I'm not going to see my family, Christopher, you, Bobby and the rest. Oliver.

"I'm scared, Buck. I'm so scared."

"Me too, Eds."

Buck took Eddie's hands and gave it a long kiss. Buck wanted nothing more than take all of Eddie's pain away. It physically hurts him to see Eddie like this. How he wished he could just switch places with Eddie.

Eddie took a sharp inhale and wiped his tears. 

"Remember what we talked about Oliver?" asked Eddie through his sobs, wiping the excess tears.

"Make sure he has someone, Buck. Make sure he has a roof over his head. Food to eat. Bed to sleep. If that kid is out there again... I dunno what I'll do," expressed Eddie. 

"Promise me, Buck, you'll take care of him like our own"

Buck nodded. He already considered Oliver their own ages ago. Oliver is their family. Period. 

"I promise." 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Eddie."

-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure, sir?"

"I've committed many sins in my life. And this, I guess, is my penance."


	15. Chapter 15

An almost picturesque morning. The sun was shining a bit brighter today in sunny California. Nothing but clear blue skies as far as the eyes could see.

The light was so bright that you could see the details in everything; the microscopic veins on the leaves, the straight lines of the mansions on the hills. Everything was so clear. 

Having been in the firefighting service for more than thirty years, Chief James knew from experience that the brightest days would always cause the biggest fires. What started out from small sparks could end up burning miles and miles of land, destroying thousands of homes and killing millions of animals. He had seen it all.

But those days are long over.

Chief James now looks warmly at the old times. 

Today is going to be a good day, he thought to himself. 

Chief James kissed his wife on the cheek like he does every morning. He watched fondly as his wife stirred in her sleep. 

She has an appointment at the clinic that morning, she had mentioned it to him a couple of times. A botox treatment and some fillers here and there. All month long, she worried about the lines on her forehead. Last night, she whined as she scanned herself on the mirror, impatient about her impending visit to the doctor. Being almost sixty, the lines were deepening and they were reminding her of her mortality.

Chief James took another good look at his wife, registering her old face one last time before she comes in with a new one. Again. 

Once showered, Chief James ate a small breakfast prepared by the maid and read the newspaper. "Wildfires in South Carolina." Chief James rose an eyebrow and flipped to the next page.

South Carolina has wildfires all year round. Especially during the summer. One fire is no story. Newspapers are always turning nothing into something. Chief James knows it. He worked there for years. Now he's a retired old man with an appointment at the private country club. 

As a firefighter, his life used to be so different. Coming to work at a crack of dawn, not coming home until the next day. Some days he would return home with bruises and missing eyebrows. That's just part of the job, firefighters always say. And being underpaid was part of it too because money was always tight. Sometimes Chief James would clock in extra hours and continue for a whole extra shift just to earn a few cash.

Life seemed so simple then. Work, come home. Repeat.

However, if there's one thing they teach you as a firefighter is that life is unpredictable.

And Chief James knows it.

One moment you are down in the dumps drinking booze by a dumpster, next, you're living the high life in a mansion at the most expensive postal code in the world. 

Chief James' phone suddenly buzzed. 

"Diaz sentencing. 2.00 pm." 

Life DOES get better. 

-.-.-.-.-

"Chris, do you have a minute?" asked Buck softly. 

"Sure."

Chris took a seat beside his dad. 

"I wanna talk to you about what's been going on and what's going to happen to our lives."

"Is that the Zegna?"

"The other one."

"The Armani with the lapels. Nice."

Buck and Chris glanced at each other's outfit. Chris was wearing his favourite jacket that Eddie had bought for him on his short teaching stint at Oxford University. It's something Chris wore whenever he needed some extra luck on his side. And it's one of Chris' most prized possession. Chris hadn't worn the jacket in almost a year. It mostly spends its time tucked away in his closet collecting dust.

Unlike Chris, Buck was a fashionable man.

Chris gave an approving nod at his father, dressed in a custom Armani with a deep blue tie. This is something you wouldn't catch Buck wearing. Ever. He reserved it only for serious stuff; Christenings, formal ceremonies. And today Buck needs to wear his suit. He needs the confidence to hold up against today. 

All of them do. 

"Come on, kid. What's on your mind?"

Chris took a deep breath, pausing in between and then letting out a long exhale. 

"Today is dad's sentencing. It just feels so surreal. Everything is happening so fast. I've tried wrapping my head around it. And every single time I fail. I just cannot imagine dad being away," expressed Chris gloomily. "I can't." 

"I told myself. Christopher, no matter what happens this is beyond you. Separate the crime from the person. Think objectively. You weren't there when it happened. I had plenty of what-ifs. I kept reminding myself that dad has the best lawyers the department has to offer on his side and we have the entire firefighting department behind us. Let them do their jobs. It's supposed to calm me down, but it doesn't."

Chris paused and hung his head low. Was he a bad son for trying to separate himself from this situation? Chris wanted to be impartial and let the law deal with this fairly, but he can't! 

This was his dad.

He's exhausted and angry at everything and everyone. 

His dad being thrown in prison for fuck's sake. The thought Itself could make everyone spiral out of control. 

And there's a huge possibility that Chris won't see him for a while.

And that scared the shit out of him. 

Without missing a beat, Buck pulled him into his arms and planted soft kissed at the top of Chris' head. 

Even if Chris wasn't his biological son, Buck has been a father to him since he first laid eyes on the boy. Even before Eddie and Buck were together, Buck still treated him as his own. And it got only better when they were married. Buck adopted Chris without missing a beat, and now legally he was both Eddie's and Buck's.

"Dad, didn't do it right? He couldn't. He's dad. He's innocent. He wouldn't hurt anyone," cried Chris. 

"I know he didn't, Chirs. I know."

"I don't want to be scared, dad. But I am. I am so scared for dad. I don't want him to leave." 

"I know, buddie."

The father and son settled into a tender embrace before finally releasing each other. Chris wiped the tears from his eyes and tucked warmly onto his Buck's side. 

"How about you? How're you dealing with all of these?" 

Buck inhaled deeply. 

"Eddie is the love of my life. And I'll stop at nothing until I get Eddie back. It doesn't matter what I have to do, I'll do it. As for now, as long as I have you by my side, I know everything will be alright."

Chris smiled. 

"Are you alright with Oliver leaving?" 

Chris watched in admiration as Buck suddenly softened at the name of the additional kid in his life. 

"He's family. And whenever he wants to come back. We'll be right here. Won't we?"

"Sure will! He's basically my little bro."

Buck scrunched his nose at Chris. "Yeah, and you two fight like brothers too." 

Buck gave a final kiss on Chris' head. 

Things were changing in a light-speed pace in their house. And it's exhausting to keep up. The forces in their lives were so strong that it was throwing him off the ground, and Buck needed to hold onto something solid or risk spiralling out of control. And no matter what happens next in their lives, Chris will always be his ground. 

"I love you, Chris." 

"I love you too, dad."

"Come on, get up. We don't wanna crease the Armani." 

"I forgot you were a rich brat growing up." 

"Shut up, Chris." 

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was like they were attending a funeral.

Eddie's friends and family have not stopped crying since they entered the court. Who could blame them? This was a depressing moment for them.

Buck was trying his best to hold himself high. The moment he laid eyes on Eddie in the room, Buck forcefully bit his lips to avoid crying his eyes out. But the tears still bleed. Buck has to be strong. He has to be. For everyone. 

Buck held Abuela's hand throughout the conclusive speech made by the lawyers. Everyone that came for Eddie was quickly bursting in the seams. Moments ago, Maddie had to leave the court because she was too overwhelmed by what was unfolding, and had a panic attack. Chim followed her, making sure his wife was alright. Athena couldn't stop crying, she was lucky to have Bobby by her side. 

Nothing could prepare Buck for this final moment. 

Buck cannot believe what he was hearing from the lawyers, all these accusations were ridiculous!

Eddie was intentionally using his position as Chief to log into a secure network to erase his past crimes. The Eddie Diaz, who had worked side by side with Buck for years on crazy adventures was secretly burning buildings behind their backs so that he could feel like a hero. 

What a bunch of bull.

Fuck all of them. All good for nothing highly paid lawyers, allowing his husband's name through the mud. They didn't deserve a single penny with what the department was paying them. 

If Buck has his way, he wouldn't bat an eyelash to hire OJ Simpson's lawyers. Buck has a pretty huge trust fund and he was not afraid to use it if it requires him to do so. 

Anything to keep Eddie out and back to his arms.

This week it was their wedding anniversary. Ten long years of blissful domestic life together. They were supposed to go to one of Buck's vineyard. Buck had everything planned. Dinner just the two of them in his villa. The music. A slow dance underneath the stars. Hours and hours of passionate lovemaking. Buck even took out the $60K 1945 Chateau Mouton-Rothschild just for them. 

All of that to shit. 

Now all he wants is Eddie back in his arms.

Buck glanced at Eddie again. Who knows how much time he has with him now. 

They were always in sync. Eddie turned to him and their eyes locked. Eddie mouthed the words 'I love you' to Buck. Buck said it back.

It was the worst feeling ever. Eddie didn't deserve to have his 'I love yous' funnelled into mouth movements. He should be able to say it to Buck's face like he always does.

The man sitting in front of the judge was a shell of what Eddie used to look like. Eddie was looking worse than the last time Buck saw him. He looked like he lost more than fifteen pounds. His eyes were sunken deep and the hard lines were protruding from his face making him look sickly. Buck had never seen Eddie so worn out in his life. 

"Before we end this session and proceed to the sentencing. I received a final brief by the defendant. As both the plaintiff and the judge were informed thoroughly before the conclusive speeches, does the defendant want to proceed?" 

Eddie's lawyers were confused at the announcement and judging by their reactions, they too were surprised by the curveball. 

"Yes, Your Honour."

"Alright. You may proceed." 

The crowd suddenly started buzzing in excitement. Buck and Chris looked at each other in confusion, stunned by the twist. Even Eddie rose from his seat. 

The doors opened and a middle-aged man entered the room, trailing behind him was Oliver. Buck and Chris rose to their knees to get a good look at Oliver who only nodded his head at them. 

"Mister Robert Saint Louis?" 

"Yes, Your Honour," said Saint Louis. 

"Mister Oliver? No last name?" 

"No, sir," replied Oliver shyly. "I'm an orphan. Never knew my parents." 

The judge shook his head and jotted something on the file. 

"Mister Saint Louis, as stated here you are going first," said the judge. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Alright, mister Saint Louis. You may take the box." 

Captain Saint Louis got sworn-in and took a seat in the witness box. The man took a deep inhale, almost like it was his final one. 

Buck swore he'd seen this man before. He couldn't put his fingers where, but Buck knows he's seen him from somewhere.

"Mister Saint Louis, it's written here in this brief that you're here to give your testimony. Is that right?" 

"Yes, Your Honour."

"Highly unusual for a conclusion hearing. I let it proceed. You may carry on." 

"Hello, everyone. I am Robert Saint Louis, and for more than fifteen years I worked for the fire department in Charleston, South Carolina. It happened 10 years ago, in 2011. But I still remember it just like it happened today. It was a freezing winter that October. The firefighter department had received plenty of calls that season about buildings catching fire. Now, that's a normal thing to happen, especially during the cold winter nights; sometimes you forgot to put out a candle, ending up burning a curtain. The fireplace getting out of hand and a wind blowing it's sparks to a couch. The heater overheating and exploding. Many factors. But that October winter in 2011, a surplus of fires were happening in Charleston and no one knows why. 

"I was in charge of checking the wreckage after we put out the fire, just to get an idea where the fires came from. And I discovered something strange. Strange dark lines on the walls. Most of the buildings that caught fire happened because the wires were catching fire. I didn't care for it then like what do I know. I told the captain my observation and handed it my report like a good officer. And at the time, the captain signed it off as mishaps. Careless mishaps. Human mistakes, you know.

"At the time I didn't know what was going on, but I trusted my gut and called the company that these homes did their wiring with, just to check on them. Everything sounded good. Everything was checked. But these fires still had come from one root, and that was the faulty wiring. I took some and got it checked. The wires were made cheap and were easily overwhelmed. Imagine all these things in your walls burning instantaneously. It's no wonder the buildings burned at such a fast rate. They were burning from the inside out.

"I told the captain about it and he told me he was going to do an investigation about it. I thought it was being handled. It was not until the fire that happened at Highcountry Orphanage that I finally realized something was off."

Buck and Eddie instantly turned to each other. 

They were both there at the time in South Carolina. It was a decade ago and they were at one of their firefighting courses. The fire was huge and they weren't sure how many kids were still trapped in the building. The department needed all the hands they could get and Buck and Eddie didn't have to think twice to join the action. 

"I checked the local records about the company. Months ago, the orphanage hired the same company to make the wiring for the building. I told the captain about it, and he told me they were doing an investigation. I wasn't happy about it and did my own checking and found out that the company didn't only do wiring for Charleston, but many other towns as well. I shudder to think how many buildings were caught on fire because of them. Not only that, but it was owned by our very own captain. 

A collective gasp erupted from the room.

"I confronted him about it, and he told me that I was gravely mistaken. It was nothing of the sorts. I took some evidence from the scene and showed it to him. He threatened to fire me and sue me and put me in jail for tampering with evidence.

"At the time, my fiancee was pregnant with twins and we already have three mouths to feed. I couldn't afford to lose another job. I needed one for my family. The captain told me that things are being handled and if I wanted to help my family I had to trust him. I foolishly did. And a few months later, he sold off the company for a high price and moved to Indiana. Last I heard, the company went bankrupt and had to sell for pennies. After he left, I was promoted to Captain by the Charleston fire department, and that was the last time I saw him. He was the one who awarded me my badge during my ceremony." 

The court went dead silent. 

"And who is this captain that you are accusing? Do you want to mention a name, mister Saint Louis?" asked the judge. 

Captain Saint Louis inhaled again and dropped his shoulder. From the gallery, everyone could see the weight being lifted off his shoulders. 

"Chief Thomas James." 

Everyone in the room suddenly rose in unison and started barking at the judge. 

"Order!" 

"Your Honour, are we to believe the words of this stranger that just appeared in this courthouse?" 

"Your Honour, this is a miscarriage of justice. I respectfully object!"

"All of this is circumstantial, Your Honour. He has no proof." 

"Order!" 

"Your Honour! What is this?" 

"Order in my courthouse! Bailiff, if anyone is not behaving respectfully take them out of this room. Order!" 

It took a couple of knocks on the gavel for the courtroom to finally settle down. 

"Mister Saint Louis, this is a big accusation you just made. I hope you have evidence as proof of your statement," said the judge firmly. 

"I do," stated Captain Saint Louis. "Right before I confronted him, I made copies of the documents and stored it in a safe box just in case. I'm glad I did, Your Honour, because not long after, the department of records got a memo to quickly seal everything about the company in storage. I have it with me now, Your Honour." 

The judge shook his head in disbelief, letting out a tired sigh. 

"And it's noted in this brief, that you have a witness." 

The crowd let out a loud ooh. 

"Is mister Oliver that witness, mister Saint Louis?"

"Yes, he is, Your Honour."


	16. Chapter 16

Road. Endless road.

A long line of black asphalt as far as the eyes can see. Sand. Sand. And more sand.

Oliver wiped his eyes, he had lost count the number of times he had fallen asleep, woken up and fallen asleep again. He wasn't even sure what the date was.

Oliver tilted his head to the officer beside him. He was deep asleep with his earphones in his ears. Oliver didn't want to disturb him, he had made it pretty clear when they first met at the station that Oliver was a pain in his ass. The officer grumbled and groaned throughout the bus ride. He didn't even acknowledge Oliver beside him.

The scenery suddenly changed and they were introduced to a quaint looking town in the middle of nowhere. Oliver raised on his seat and pressed his face on the window. The buildings were tiny and ancient. It looked like those towns he'd seen in old cowboy movies. Oliver spotted a McDonalds at the corner.

Just maybe, he can finally get a taste of a McFlurry. Hopefully.

"Welcome to Indian Springs, Nevada."

Oliver blinked.

He was in Nevada? That sounds pretty far. All the way from South Carolina to Nevada.

"Passengers, please prepare your luggage. We will be arriving at the station in half an hour. Have a nice day."

The officer beside him grumbled in his sleep, and then his eyes popped out from the sockets, heavy and red. He turned to Oliver with a grimace look.

"What are you looking at?"

"We're here. In Nevada," said Oliver shyly.

The man snickered at him. "Of course I know that. That's why I'm here. Fucking cheap agency not wanting to pay for fucking air tickets. Forcing me to come all the way here. Waste of my fucking time."

Oliver pouted and settled onto his seat.

Besides the officer, maybe Nevada will be the start of something new.

Hopefully.

-.-.-.-.-

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you, God?"

"I do."

"You may proceed." 

Oliver took a deep breath as he climbed to the stand. His fingers were ice. His breath was suddenly shallow and paper-thin. Hundred of eyes in the room were watching him, scanning his every movement. Once he was on the stand, Oliver gulped, he definitely was not prepared to be standing in front of all these people. 

"Mister Oliver, I need to remind you that this is a conclusive hearing. Whatever you say on this stand will affect the judgement of Mr Diaz. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Oliver gulped, feeling immensely heavy all of the sudden. 

"Yes, sir. Mister Your Honour, sir."

The judge shook his head and out a deep sigh. 

"Alright, Mister Oliver you may proceed." 

Oliver bit his lips, his fingers were shaking uncontrollably.

Maybe this was a stupid plan after all. Why must he follow every dumb trainwreck thought that goes through his mind. Oliver should have never gone to Massachusetts like that. And now he is faced with the possibility of putting an innocent man's life behind bars for the rest of his life.

"Hi, I'm Oliver. I work with the LAFD," said Oliver meekly. 

"Mister Oliver, I need you to speak up more," said the judge firmly. "When you are speaking in this court, you're not just talking to me, but also addressing everyone in the room."

"Uh, I understand, Your Honour sir." 

Oliver tugged on his collar. His throat was suddenly dryer than the Sahara desert.

How he wished he can just run off and jump onto a lake and never look back. And then his eyes fell onto Eddie at the defendant table. A man who he considers to be the strongest person he's ever known suddenly look so weak and frail. He was just skin and bones. And then he saw Buck in the gallery. Oliver could see everything etched in Buck's face; disappointment, fear, unease, dread, longing, everything that is cruel in the world. He had to look away. 

I'm so fucked. 

"Hi, I'm Oliver and I work at the Los Angeles Fire Department," repeated Oliver. "I'm here because I know for certain that Mr Eddie Diaz is innocent." 

The plaintiff lawyer instantly stood up and started yelling at the judge. It was a couple of moments of back and forth until the lawyer finally sat down. 

"I will allow it. Carry on, Mister Oliver," stated the judge firmly. 

"I was born an orphan. I didn't know my parents. I was found in a bin. I was raised by nuns at first. And then I jumped from homes to homes because... I dunno, people just don't want me, I guess."

Oliver could feel the room suddenly dropping a chilling degree.

"When I was eight, I was put in the Highcountry Orphanage in Charleston, South Carolina. I have documents and pictures of me in the file, Mister Your Honour Sir. I have all my pictures and documents as proof in the file."

The judge flipped through a thick folder-like book and nodded. 

"Just Your Honour would be fine, Mister Oliver. No need to add the sir." 

Oliver nodded, "Sorry. Sorry." 

"Please continue." 

"A week before the orphanage fire, we were told by our headmaster to not go running around the orphanage because they were doing some renovations. That was the first time, I saw Chief James-" 

"-Circumstantial, Your Honour!"

"Your Honour, this is a kangaroos court. Why are we even pursuing this child's wild imagination?" 

"Counsel, I don't want to remind you again to behave yourself or I will put you under contempt."

"Apologies, Your Honour."

Oliver turned to judge. What the judge did made him more relaxed. It almost felt like he was on his side and was eager to get to the truth. 

"He was overseeing the renovations. I remember him because he had this weird moustache and he yelled a lot. And if you look at Mr Saint Louis' files you would see that what I'm saying is true. The timeline match. And when Chief James was in Charleston he did have a weird moustache. And then the fire happened. I was the last kid to be saved in the Highcountry Orphanage fire. I was the final kid to be accounted for. I have all of that in the file, Your Honour." 

The judge made a hmm sound as he flipped through a couple of pictures and papers. 

"The next day, after the fire was put out. I didn't have a single belonging with me. The headmaster made us all go back to the orphanage for a eulogy of sorts, to milk the sympathy of the community. He told us not to smile and kept our heads down. And if anyone interviews us, cry on camera and say things like 'We've lost everything' and 'It's a miracle, we all have each other' and all that stuff. I couldn't handle it at the time, cause I've lost every single thing I've ever owned, except for the photos that I always keep in my pocket because the older kids often play pranks and hide our stuff. 

"As the headmaster was giving his speech and the kids were being interviewed, I remember so many cameras on our faces. I took a moment for myself and walked away to a firetruck. And then I saw them; Mr James and Mr Saint Louis talking. Well, Mr Saint Louis was confronting Mr James. I heard everything. I can still recall what they said because I was still in shock by what happened, and my mind was absorbing everything at the time. Mr James and Mr Saint Louis saw me and Mr James yelled at me to come back. He knew I heard him.

"Strangely, I was quickly shipped off to Nevada while the others stayed in Charleston. If that was a decision by Mr James or not, I don't know. And I don't want to know." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If there was a word to describe the Smarlings, it would be terrible.

Oliver wished the orphanage never caught fire. He wished he could be back in Charleston and play and hang out with his friends. He doesn't want to live in Indian Springs with the Smarlings.

He hated them.

The moment Oliver saw them, he was met with a disdained look on Mrs Smarlings' face. Her thin lip was in a permanent curve that it made her look like she constantly was smelling rotting fish under her nose. Mr Smarlings talked with a strange and almost unfathomable accent, and every time Oliver asked him to repeat what he said, he took it as an insult.

"Don't talk back to me you worthless scum!" roared Mr Smarlings, grabbing the long piece of rotan he carried on the belt loop of his jeans.

Every time Mr Smarlings took the stick out, Oliver bit his lip tightly. He knows to expect pain.

Mr Smarlings was old; he couldn't hit very hard. And every time he did, Oliver would count from thirty to zero. And if Mr Smarlings continues hitting him, he counted again. Everything will be over in thirty seconds that's what he thought.

The Smarlings house wasn't big, it was a two-bedroom flat on top of a liquor store. Mr and Mrs Smarlings would sleep in the master bedroom and Oliver and the other six kids would be in the other room.

The other kids didn't talk to Oliver. Mr Smarlings ordered them not to. If they talked to him, they wouldn't get food for a week, that's what he told them. The older kids could only talk to him with their eyes and small gestures; small nods, sometimes they shook their heads at him but they mostly ignored Oliver.

Oliver didn't blame them. He would do the same thing.

No one talked to Oliver.

Oliver wished he never left Charleston. It was hard living in Indian Springs. 

"You ungrateful son of a bitch. No wonder your parents left you!" roared Mrs Smarlings when Oliver didn't eat the foul smelly sardines.

"I-I-I'm scared it will give me a tummy ache," cried Oliver, literally shaking in his knees. "I'm allergic to sardines."

"You're not just a useless orphan. You're a fucking liar too!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright!"

Mrs Smarlings grabbed a fistful of the sardines and shoved it into Oliver's mouth. Oliver could feel her bony fingers in his mouth.

"Eat it! Eat it you stupid fuck!"

Oliver never tasted something so horrible in his life. He winced as the foul-smelling food overwhelmed his senses. Oliver began to cry and started choking. He could feel his throat closing on him. The air suddenly felt tight. Oliver gasped, it was suddenly so hard to breathe.

"Bob! Bob! What is happening! Bob!"

Mr Smarlings rushed to him and started beating Oliver's back hard.

"Breathe you cunt! Breathe!"

With one good swing, suddenly all the food that was shoved in his throat was all on the floor.

Oliver winced in pain. His throat was burning. It was like it was as if someone poured acid down his throat and it was disintegrating everything on the inside. Oliver forced himself to cough, making sure all the food was out from his gut.

"You will clean that mess up. You filthy boy. No one taught you any manners."

That night, as Oliver slept on the floor, he recalled the night of the fire at the orphanage. The two firefighters that had saved his life. A man with blue eyes and another man with hazel eyes. They had the kindest eyes Oliver had ever seen. And they saved him.

Without them Oliver wouldn't be here right now, alive and well, sleeping on the wooden floor.

Where are the two superheroes?

Are they still somewhere in South Carolina saving other kids. They must be really busy. That's what heroes do. There are plenty of kids all around South Carolina that needs help. Oliver shouldn't be selfish.

A boy can only wish, right?

Oliver closed his eyes and put his hands together. He remembered in a sermon the pastor said; If you pray hard enough and if you pray every day, God will move mountains to make your prayer come true.

"Dear God. It's me, Oliver. Please protect the two firefighters just as they protected me. Tell them I love them, and I am grateful to them for saving my life. Amen."

That night, Oliver dreamt of playing around in a nice yard with a tall blue-eyed man and another hazel-eyed man holding his small hands.

-.-.-.-.-

"What happened then, Mister Oliver?" 

Oliver took a breath and played with his fingers. 

"A week before Mr Diaz was arrested. Mr Buckley of the captain of the 118, told me to check a couple of documents. There was something off about them. Like the dates didn't match up and others. Like, you put two reports from the firefighters on the scene at the same time, you wouldn't even tell they were talking about the same location. Like its just wrong. Wrong. Wrong. And it was approved by the Chief of the LAFD at the time. Which was even weirder.

"I took upon myself to highlight all the differences and it took me a long time to finish it. I had to do like cross-searching, and looking up the area on google streets, whether the fire hydrant was really on the side of the building or whatever. And this was just from like a couple of cases. Then the fire happened and all of us were thrown to the site including Mr Diaz. 

"After we put out the fire, Mr Diaz was arrested on the scene. And captain Buck was put on immediate suspension and wasn't allowed to be near the station. Every file was confiscated by the Fire Department. Basically, everyone who had something to do with the case was put on the roadblock. However, me being the inefficient idiot that I am-"

"- Mister Oliver, we don't use that type of language in this court."

Oliver grimaced. 

"Yeah, sorry. Sorry, Your Honour." 

"I handed in the report but took it back. And I had it with me the entire time in my locker. And with everything that happened, I forgot about it and left it there. And when Mr James came to the station, it was like boom! Mindblown. My brain started turning. I wrecked my brain and found out that all these cases have one common thing; they did their wiring from a singular company. But the company when I checked wasn't owned by Mr James like it did in Charleston. But it was own by a Cole Denver. Then I was like, who is this person? I found out via Instagram; she's an influencer by the way, that Cole Denver was his wife. She had on her bio; Formerly Cole Denver. Now Cole James. Wife of former Chief of Firefighter. I was shook, Your Honour. Literally shook."

The entire court started buzzing like wild bees. 

"Order! Order!" 

"Your Honour, this is all circumstantial. What proof does mister Oliver have against these accusations?" 

"This is unacceptable, Your Honour. We are accusing a hero as a puppet master!" 

"Order! Order!"

"Your Honour, how long are we going to listen to this riff-raff talk?"  
  
"Bailiff, anyone who is not practising decent courtroom etiquette please take them out and hold them for contempt."

It took a couple of moments until the gallery finally settled down. 

"Mister Oliver, that is a big accusation. You better have evidence with what you're saying."

"I do, Your Honour. If you guys can take out your phones and search Cole Denver on IG. You would see she's living the high life. If I'm not wrong she just posted going to the doctor's office this morning to get her face done or something. Go on, you can check." 

The lawyers and the judge look at each other, they then took out their phones and started clicking on them. 

"See. And isn't like living in Hollywood Hill super expensive? Like how could a pensioner even afford that? My rent cost seventy per cent of my paycheck. And I'm living on the cheaper side of the city," explained Oliver, aghast. 

A couple of chuckles were heard from the gallery. 

"And then one day I got the memo from Captain Manuel; the interim captain of the 118, that I was approved of a three-week firefighting course in Utah, which I didn't apply for, nor did I know about until then. Like someone wanted me to go away. I checked with my colleagues, and they said that it was impossible for me to get into the program. Only senior officers and the 99th percentile firefighters get to go, and I'm still on probation. It's literally impossible. I asked around and this person at the LAFD administration centre said that it must be one of the higher-ups that approved me to go to the course.

"And then, I was like; hmm, who could it be. Surprise, you just met Chief James like a day ago. If you recognize him, what makes you think he doesn't recognize you-"

"-Your Honour. How does mister Oliver even know that the reports weren't correct in the first place? If he wasn't an officer during those time?" questioned one of the lawyers. 

"I have a reason for that I swear, Your Honour. Captain Manuel was formerly the captain of the 132, and he was in charge of one of the cases which are in the report. I showed him the report and he told me that the reports were completely wrong. He was there and he saw everything. He even said the root of the fire was completely different, a fire that killed seven people."

Eddie and everyone in the room had their jaws in the ground.

"I think Chief James was scamming a bunch of people with cheap wiring. People knowing that he's a captain of the fire department would trust his company from the gecko. And because he knows all about the ins-and-outs of fires. He made sure that all the homes they were dealing with have fire insurance. All the fire cases were going through him so he can make sure the reports were tweaked before they were filed so that the owners can claim the insurance money, so that they won't suspect or sue the company. All parties win. And with him knowing the sources of the fire, he can easily put them out, thus rising through the ranks with every case.

"And when mister Eduardo Diaz-"

"The defendant's name is Edmundo, mister Oliver," interrupted the judge.

Oliver made a shocked expression. 

"His name is Edmundo? I thought Eddie is a short form for Eduardo?" 

From his seat, Eddie rubbed his face with his hands and muttered a curse in Spanish. 

"Carry on, mister Oliver," scolded the judge. 

"Ah yes. Sorry, that's just so shocking. Who would've known? Maybe, it's just me. Sorry. And Mister Edmundo-" emphasized Oliver on Eddie's full first name.

"Being the pernickety Chief of the LAFD, he was probably doing some regular check-ups and found the discrepancies in the reports. It must've got notified by Chief James. At the time, Mr Diaz didn't know the severity of what was truly happening and before he could do anything, he was quickly arrested. Chief James used his power to influence and manipulate everyone that was going to find out about his dirty secret. Sending them off with suspensions like Captain Buckley, and like me; to a freaking course in Utah. What is even in Utah? 

"I have nothing more to say, Your Honour. You have all the evidence and the testimonies in the folder by Mr Saint Louis and myself. I just want to state that Mr Diaz is an amazing man. He taught me so much; about speaking the truth, believing in yourself, working hard, and never think of giving up even if the odds are stacked against you. And I wouldn't forgive myself if he goes to jail for something he didn't do. That is all, Your Honour." 

At the end of Oliver's speech, everyone in the room had their jaws dropped to the floor. No one wanted to move. It was as if a vacuum had happened and sucked all the sound out of the room. 

It was the judge's cough that finally broke the silence. 

"Bailiff, I approve of a warrant for Mr Thomas James. I want him apprehended on the charges for conspiracy, corruption, falsifying documents and arson.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, please stand. With the overwhelming evidence and the testimonies provided by Mr Robert Saint Louis and Mr Oliver, I've made my decision. In the case of Mr Edmundo-" the judge turned to Oliver, glaring at the young man. 

"In the case of Mr Edmundo Diaz versus the state of California, Mr Diaz, you are acquitted of all charges against you. And on behalf of the State of California, we apologize for the inconvenience that we have caused. You will expect reparations for said inconveniences.

"Mr Edmundo Diaz, you are free to go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

_10 years ago in Charleston, South Carolina_

Buck cannot stop starring at the little boy in his arms. He was definitely a cutie. Blonde curly hair, rows of feathery eyelashes and a permanent pout. Even with his soot-covered face, the kid looked like a cherub baby. A little sleeping angel tucked in his arms. 

He was a lucky lucky boy.

And thank god for Eddie. If Eddie hadn't remembered him, and if he hadn't escaped from the cupboard, they wouldn't have saved him from the fire. Buck doesn't want to think what could have happened if they didn't save him on time. 

"What's wrong?" asked Eddie, removing his helmet and closing to Buck's side. 

"Nothing's wrong. Just looking at this kid," said Buck, cradling the small kid in his arms. "He's pretty cute." 

"He's a looker that's for sure," said Eddie, smiling lovingly at Buck. "Kinda reminds me of someone." 

"You think?" teased Buck. 

Eddie and Buck laughed underneath the starry skies. It was an intimate moment just between the two firefighters after a grueling day at work. Its good to relax with the love of your life by your side. Something to share the moment wife as you wind down after their heroic highs.

"Gentlemen, everything alright?" bellowed a deep voice. 

Buck and Eddie turned to a moustached man standing a few meters from them. 

"Everything's fine, Captain James. Just waiting for another ambulance to come. We found the last guy here," said Buck, showing the kid who was wearing an oxygen mask to Captain James. 

"That will take a while. There's a traffic jam and the ambulance is stuck. Does the kid need immediate attention?" 

Eddie did his quick scan on the boy and shook his head. 

"Everything is fine, sir. No external injuries and external checks show he's just fine. We're giving him oxygen and an IV for now. He must be exhausted." 

"Alright. gentlemen. Carry on," said Captain James, quickly turning away from the duo. 

"Captain James is an amazing fireman huh. Quick on his feet and knows all the spots to push down," said Eddie.

Buck nodded. 

"Eddie, you ever thought about having another kid in the house?" asked Buck abruptly. 

Eddie tilted his head at Buck, confused. "What, teenage Chris challenging you enough?" 

"Of course he is. It's just. Look, Eddie, cheeks," cooed Buck, pointing at the kid's soot coloured cheeks. 

Eddie looked warmly at the kid in Buck's arms and then to Buck. 

"Yeah, I miss having a kid in the house." 


	17. Chapter 17

What a blessing.

Ten long years of marriage with the most amazing man Eddie has ever known. 

Was it love at first sight? God no. It was the opposite actually.

Eddie can recall perfectly; moment per moment, when he first laid eyes on Buck. The man was tall and fair with boulder-like shoulders and a handsome puppy dog face.

It was Eddie's first day at the 118. Naturally, he was nervous to the bones. Eddie was a single dad from El Paso, Texas. He uprooted his small family from El Paso after his last tour in Afghanistan and chose LA because he already has some family there, plus his baby momma is there as well. The 118 immediately welcomed him with open arms. Eddie knew he made the right decision when there was an instant bond between him and Bobby, Hen and Chim.

And then there was Buck.

He was a complete jerkoff! 

Buck was a nightmare on Eddie's first day. He practically ignored Eddie at work, rolling his eyes every time Eddie opened his mouth, not reacting to any of his jokes, avoiding him like a disease. It was like the man hated him from the get-go. 

Thank god things quickly took a turn. 

It took a little longer for them to be friends. But, when it did, oh boy did Buck pulled his heartstrings.

Together they went through hell and back; a bomb, an earthquake, the fire truck fiasco, the tsunami, the mudslide, things that are mostly what nightmares are made of. And Eddie and Buck went through it all together.

Eddie has this rule for himself; no matter what happens, whatever they face, if Buck is there, even if he was facing everything in the world, he knows he will be fine. 

In a few months, Buck has his own cupboard in Eddie's room. 

Eddie didn't know when Buck had made the decision to be part of their family. Buck said that it was when first laid eyes on Chris.

Without Eddie needing to tell him to, Buck raised Chris as his own. He was his dad, his tutor, his reader, his best friend, his jokester, his movie-goer, his ally, all the things his son needed and more. Buck was unconditional with his love and he loved Chris as his own. Buck has become the dad Eddie only hoped he to be. And if Eddie were to be completely truthful, Chris wouldn't be the incredible man he is now if Buck hadn't been there with him every step of the way.

That is why Eddie hates the word step-dad. He hates it. Buck is Chris' dad through and through. 

Buck, Eddie and Chris are a family.

And the past few months had been rough. 

The accusations, Eddie being in jail, Buck being suspended, the family was slowly breaking in the seams.

Being in jail was the hardest thing Eddie had to go through. Every second he was fearful of his life. The thought of never going back to see his family again destroyed him from the inside out. It was like seeing a noose with your name on it at every moment. Eddie cried for hours every day. Sometimes, he cried so hard that the tears were painful.

What was happening was beyond Eddie. It was beyond what they ever imagine.

So Eddie turned to god and prayed.

And oh boy, did he pray.

He prayed that god with all his benevolence to give him the strength to carry on. He prayed that God will take care of his family for him, who knows what they are going through without him there. He prayed for mercy. He prayed for his guidance. He prayed for everything. 

And God answered. 

Like a miracle, on the day of the sentence hearing, Oliver came in with solid evidence of Eddie's innocence. Chief James was arrested and later was convicted guilty of all his crimes. Prosecutors revealed that the man had committed years and years of fraud, falsifying documents, tampering with evidence, arson, attempted manslaughter, conspiracy and corruption. The man that left a trail of destruction is finally behind bars.

And now everyone is moving on. 

A few days ago, Eddie was cleaning up the office when he found Buck's tenth-year anniversary plan. It was hiding in their office cupboard underneath the stacks of scribbles.

His husband can be extremely cute.

As Eddie was clearing up, he read the plans for the tenth-year anniversary.

The vineyard huh.

Maybe there is some use to this. After all, the reparation check just got transferred into his account. And Eddie was expecting a six-month bonus from the department very soon.

So. Why not. 

-.-.-.-

The sun was setting in Bali, Indonesia. 

Buck had always wanted to go to Bali. One of their friends had come back from a three-week holiday in Bali and talked ceaselessly about the incredible people; "People are so in tune with their natural-self, unlike in LA", the wonderful places they visited; "You can tell this place has a lot of natural spiritual energy" and the beaches; "It's like a Monet, only better". It sounded like a slice of heaven on earth.

Buck was instantly enthralled by their stories and the moment they left, he started googling all about Bali. He even started learning basic Bahasa Indonesia just for the fun of it. The lady who owned the Indonesian restaurant in West Hollywood almost had a heart attack when Buck ordered from the menu in perfect Bahasa Indonesia. 

Eddie couldn't complain about it, Buck got them free drinks. And the extra chicken on their plate was absolutely delicious. 

But time has always been a bitch. 

Between Buck being captain of the 118 and Eddie the chief of the LAFD, it's pretty hectic in their household. Work kept them busy non-stop. Whether it's going on calls or training future recruits, the hours are always long. And when Buck and Eddie do have to time off, it's always spent doing chores, working out, catching up with family and friends, sending Chris off to the airport for a convention in Germany or London or Singapore.

Time just wasn't on their side. But now it is. 

And now here there are, sitting on the fabulous wooden deck in the picturesque padi fields in Ubud, staring into the gorgeous sunset. The sky was a glorious painting of blues, orange and pinks. Eddie had never seen such a beautiful sunset before. It was as if God himself had painted everything in front of them. 

"Sir, here are your coconut waters. Is there anything else you would like?" 

"Tidak. Terima Kasih (No. Thank You)," said Buck smugly, turning to Eddie and raising his eyebrows at him. "Kamu sangat baik (You are very nice)."

The waitress giggled and bowed politely at him. 

"You're really getting the hang of the language," complemented Eddie, taking an open coconut for himself. "Must I remind you that you have a husband right beside you?." 

Buck grinned flirtatiously at Eddie. 

"Are you jealous Eddie? You know that turns me on." 

Eddie chuckled, ignoring his teasing husband and drinking a sip of the delicious fresh coconut water. 

"You're such a sap." 

"I'm a sap for you."

"Shut up." 

Eddie took Buck's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together and kissed every single one of them. He loves that he can call Buck his. It feels so natural to him. It was like they were one person. One soul. 

"Happy Anniversary, baby. I love you."

"Happy Anniversary, Eds. I love you too." 

Buck and Eddie shared a tender kiss under the most magical sunset. 

It was perfect. 

"I have a gift for you," said Eddie, breaking their kiss. 

"I have a gift for you too," said Buck, excitedly. "May the best gifter wins." 

Eddie chuckled. It was a playful tradition for them, outdoing each other on anniversary gifts. 

"Here you go," said Buck, showing to Eddie a picture of a bottle of wine on his phone screen. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Buck. "What am I looking at?" 

"Zoom in on the label," pointed Buck. 

Eddie clicked on the screen a couple of times until the view of the label was zoomed in. Eddie scanned his eyes over the label, Edmundo Diaz, 2011 - 2021. 

"Are you serious?" 

"I got the idea off Pinterest. It's ten years in the making. We've made ten years ago and its ageing really well in the barrel, but we haven't had a name for it yet. So I thought, being the best husband I am, why not name it the Edmundo Diaz? Its a very sexy wine, named after a very sexy person. Plus, it'll be a collector's item. You're looking at a four thousand dollar bottle. And there are only a hundred bottles made and we own ten of them." 

"Wow. Buck, I'm speechless. Thank you." 

Buck grinned proudly at his husband. 

"You can say I'm the best husband in the universe, but I think you have already won that title by flying me here. Eddie, this is just incredible," said Buck, showing him the scenery surrounding them. "I've never been to a more beautiful place." 

"I think I have something better," said Eddie, sliding his phone towards Buck. "Open it."

Buck raised an eyebrow at Eddie. He then clicked on the phone and watched as the screen lit up. 

Buck read the first line of the online document and tears began welling up in his eyes. 

"Are you serious?" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The 118 pulled off plenty of parties.

Any excuse to throw a decent party and get the family together. From Claire's first birthday to Bobby celebrating his 63rd birthday to Danny getting in a college, they celebrated everyone's milestone. The 118 just loved being in the company of family and friends. And now with the family getting bigger each year, with new kids popping out, a new girlfriend or boyfriend being introduced to the family, all the big moments in life happening one after the other.

It was a celebration every month. 

And today was the birthday of someone truly special. 

Oliver. 

Nineteen years old. 

Too young to drink, too old to be called a teenager. 

It seemed like only yesterday, Eddie first laid eyes on a blue-eyed boy at the auditorium of the LAFD Training Facility. He was nothing but baggy clothes and bones. A scared list puppy with his tail between his legs. Even the trainers didn't have hope for Oliver, telling him that he will be out of the training in a week.

Thank god, that didn't happen.

And all it took is a nice warm dinner. 

The first time Eddie shared with Oliver his home-cooked dinner- made by his darling husband, of course- Oliver looked questionably at the plate. Eddie told him to dig in and Oliver's replied was, isn't this your food, why would you wanna share it, what if tomorrow you don't have any food.

It shook Eddie to his core.

There was something more to this kid. As they got closer, Oliver started telling him pieces of his life. Oliver had a tough life, and joining the LAFD was a last resort to secure the basic necessities like food and water. For Oliver, it was either joining the LAFD or dying of hunger. 

Until it didn't. Something clicked after their dinners. Oliver began to thrive in the LAFD. He quickly rose through the ranks and impressed all his trainers. And now, after more than a year, his probation is finally over and he's a full-fledged firefighter.

Eddie couldn't be prouder of the kid. 

How time flies.

"Alright, time to open presents!" Chimney announced loudly, putting a medium-sized gift onto Oliver's arms. 

"It's from Maddie and me. Well, Maddie mostly, I told her you would be happy with a cup of warm milk," teased Chim, ruffling his blonde hair. 

"I would actually," replied Oliver, grinning at Chim. 

"Oh, look whose becoming a smartass! You've been spending way too much time with Buck," said Chim, elbowing Buck who was amused by the entire interaction.

"Go on, open it!" 

Oliver shook the box. Hmm, there was a soft ruffling sound. He quickly tore open the wrapping paper and revealed a large Adidas logo on the top of the box. 

"You guys didn't!"

"Better than those shoes you're wearing right?" quipped Maddie, leaning onto Chim's side. "No more duck tape shoes, Oliver. We're throwing them out today."

"Thank you, guys. Wow. These are really amazing. And you got the right size! How'd you even know that?"

Maddie looked at Chim smugly. 

"Don't ask." 

The crowd laughed hysterically. 

Eddie watched warmly as one by one his family gave Oliver a gift. Micheal and David bought for him a years subscription of Itunes, which he was extremely thankful by - coughs, last-minute gift. Hen and Karen knew that Oliver loves photography and gave him a cool portable printer that he could print anytime and anywhere via his phone. Bobby and Athena, being the most safety-conscious grandparents, gave the kid an Emergency kit, which Eddie truly appreciated. Why didn't he think of that? Mental note to buy one for Buck and Chris. Albert and his wife got the boy a tent, which Oliver looked most ecstatic by. They were going camping together in a few weeks. And just for jokes, Chris gave Oliver a copy of Steven Hawking's masterpiece; A Brief History of Time, something Oliver quickly mentioned he's not going to read. Ever.

And finally, it was their turn. 

"And for the final and best one, from me and Buck," said Eddie, pulling Buck close to his side. 

Eddie handed Oliver a thin box, wrapped in what looked like from last year's leftover Christmas gift wrappers. 

"Aww. You guys seriously don't have too. You're the last people on earth who should be giving me gifts," said Oliver, looking softly at them. 

"Oh pish posh, Olli. Open it," said Buck, being the excited puppy that he is. 

"Yeah, open it!" 

Oliver grinned and tore off the penguin-in-a-ski hat wrapper. Once the wrapper was gone, it revealed a thin cardboard box with a card on top of it.

"Well, read it," urged Buck. 

Eddie held onto Buck tightly. His nerves were on fire. He hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. Last Eddie felt this way was saying his vows to Buck, and that was a decade ago. Eddie turned to his husband beside him. He could tell that Buck was feeling edgy. He was practically vibrating on the spot. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck's waist and lovingly nuzzled onto his shoulder. 

Seconds felt like hours. It was as if Father time had stopped working just for Eddie and Buck's misery.

Oliver took the card out of the envelope. 

_"Dear Oliver,_

_Eighteen years we've missed on with the most amazing kid in the world. And only two more years until you can join us at the bar. Ha Ha!_

_You've touched us more in our lives than any of us can only dream of. And we have no words to repay the happiness you've bring to our family. This gift is to make up for the rest of the 18 birthdays we've missed._

_Happy 19th Birthday,  
Love,_

_Buck & Eddie & Chris Buckley-Diaz. The Diaz-Buckley boys.  
  
PS; Now, you can open the goddamn box."_

The crowd laughed at the final part of the note. 

Oliver put aside the note and opened the box. 

Eddie could hear his heart beating in his ears.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Eddie turned to Buck, his husband was already red in his eyes. Buck had told him that he would try his best not to cry, he was a strong and able man, and he was miserably failing at that. Eddie held his husband's hand tightly in his own and placed loving kisses on each fingers. They have been waiting for this for a while now, and now it is finally happening. 

"Well, what's inside?" 

Silence. 

Oliver's lips started quivering and tears began brimming in his eyes. Everyone in the room went silent. Oliver then turned to Buck and Eddie with the most beautiful expression Eddie had ever seen. 

"Really?" 

Oliver's voice was a soft squeak. 

"We love you very much, Oliver. And we; Buck, Chris and I, want you to be permanent and official part of the Diaz-Buckley family." 

-.-.-.-.-

The clock struck one in the morning.

The lights were dimmed down. Most of the guests had already left. And the kids were all put to sleep. That was the hardest part of the night. The kids absolutely insisted that their older cousin; Chris and Oliver sleep in their room with them. Both young boys had to comply or else they weren't going to go to bed. 

"You guys gotta see this," said Maddie appearing in the living room. 

Maddie took out her phone and showed them a picture of Chris and Oliver. Both boys were sprawled on the floor in the kids' room in exhaustion. They had spent all day playing with the kids; getting their hair pulled in weird styles, their nails painted, singing Disney songs. And now they're finally getting their well-deserved rest. Chris was using Claire's princess plushie as a pillow and Oliver was asleep with a children's book on his face.

It was the most adorable thing. 

"Can you send me that?" asked Buck, admiring the picture.

"Already did," said Maddie happily. 

"Thanks, sis." 

"So, you guys are adopting Oliver eh?" asked Chim. 

Eddie turned to Buck, who smiled proudly at him. "Yeah, we are." 

"So, technically I've just become another uncle. Another birthday gift. Another Christmas present. Another 'Uncle Chim can you bail me out. And please don't tell Dad'."

Maddie playfully hit Chim on the shoulder. 

"That is a whole lot of good decision," commented Athena. "I couldn't be prouder of you boys."

Eddie nodded.

Now that he has let it out on the open, it is a huge relief. He was over the moon by everyone's reaction.

The months and months of keeping the secret from everyone was making him slightly erratic. It was a tough job shuffling between lawyers and bureaucracies and keeping it hidden. It was rough and costly, but Eddie has the means. The money from the reparations and the lawsuit was good. Plus, with their combined salaries, Buck and Eddie were extremely well off. 

"It just made sense, you know. We should've just adopted him when he was in training," expressed Buck. "Oliver with us. It's just easy." 

Eddie couldn't agree more. It was the easiest decision they ever made. 

"Yeah. Oliver is family." 

-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a soft knock on Buck and Eddie's door.

"Are you guys awake?" 

Buck blinked at Eddie. They were just about to get their loving on. Eddie sighed. 

"Come in, Olli," exasperated Eddie.

Oliver entered the room with his photobook in his hand and a reserved smile. Eddie could tell there was something bothering him. 

"Is there something?" 

"Yeah, I wanna show you something," said Oliver shyly. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. It's almost ten in the evening, he's sure if there was anything, Oliver could hold it off until morning. But observing Oliver's face, something was bothering him. 

"Come on, mijo. En la cama. Venga! (Come on, son. On the bed. Come on!)" 

Oliver tilted his head at him.

Adorable.

Eddie swore that sometimes, Oliver is the exact copy of Buck. 

"Come on to the middle of the bed. Let's talk about what's bothering you," said Buck, making some space for Oliver. "It's a king size. There's plenty of space."

Oliver's face brightened and he snuck in between the two elder men.

"Chris used to sleep here whenever he was feeling really stress. Remember that, Eds? Chris was a kicker," said Buck, grinning at the Chris' early teenage days.

"Yeah. I still have the bruises from those nights. He got those kicks from me. Just saying," said Eddie smugly. 

Buck and Oliver rolled their eyes at him. 

"Okay, what do you want to show us?" asked Eddie, leaning his head on Oliver's head. 

"Well. It's a little something," said Oliver, flipping the pages of his photobook. 

Oliver showed them pictures of his early days at the LAFD Training Centre; a picture of Oliver with his rusted and busted car before it was sent to the junkyard. There was a selfie of Oliver and Eddie in Eddie's office. It captured brilliantly the messiness of Eddie's office. The half-eaten dinner still on the table and Eddie making his model-like stare at the camera. And right next to it was a picture of Buck and Oliver on his welcoming party. Oliver has his face covered with cake. It took him hours to wash all the cake and frosting trapped in his curls. He never forgave Buck for that. Then a picture of Buck, Eddie, Chris and Oliver at Maddie's Christmas party; their first picture together. And lastly a picture of the four of them asleep in the living room on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Oliver got that from Tia. 

"This is amazing, Olli," said Buck, pressing a kiss on Oliver's head. "But you could put in more pictures of me as a badass. You know doing crazy stunts. I do have some photos on my phone."

"Speaking of which, do you have your phone with you?" asked Eddie abruptly. 

"Yeah."

"Can I?" 

Oliver dug into his pajama pants and handed Eddie his phone. 

"What are you doing?" asked Oliver, observing Eddie typing on his phone. 

"Making some changes." 

Eddie then returned Oliver's phone. 

"Now, search for my name and Bucks," said Eddie. 

Buck raised an eyebrow at his husband. Where was he going with this? 

Oliver typed their names but couldn't find them on the contact list. 

"You deleted it?" 

"I renamed it," said Eddie. 

"To what?" 

"Dad Eddy. Dad Bucky."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, Buckley-Diaz, say Oliver's Adoption Day!" said the photographer. 

"Oliver's Adoption Day!" 

_Flash_!

"Oh my god, Chris, can you please take a proper one. Just one! It's literally ten pictures of you posing like an idiot."

"Shut up, Olli. Stop being a brat." 

"It's a formal event."

"No, it's not. You're the only one wearing a suit. No one else is wearing one."

"Oh my god!"

"Don't be such a big baby."

"Dad!"

Buck and Eddie turned at each other. They were so in sync that they could practically tell what the other was thinking.

The months that lead up to Oliver's adoption was a lot of hard work. Going through the lawyers and long calls. All the necessary paperwork. Clearing some space in the house for Oliver.

Oliver is worth it.

Eddie shot a tender smile to his husband. Buck shrugged and shot him a lopsided grin.

"I guess this is our life now huh, Eds. From fighting fires to fighting kids."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

**THE END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I love every single one of you_

_thank you for your kind comments and kudos_

_thank you for your kind words_

_and THANK YOU for this beautiful photo. It's so beautiful. XX_


End file.
